Legends (Ultra Style)
by SpikedTankedmaster300
Summary: Basically Legends with my Ultraspeed dude and others in it. Slight Rip Bashing from time to time. OP BAMF OC and Oc/Harem Still suck with summaries but just deal with it. Leave reviews
1. Chapter 1

**It's spike coming at you with a legends of tomorrow story. In this one Nathan Allen from my Ultraspeed story is one of the legends. In this chapter I'm going to have Rip go to another timeline/universe to recruit Nate even though he doesn't know anything about that world. The team Ultra will fight the legends. Read and see. By the way team ultra flash ( Well some of them) will go with the legends and leave duplicates to help protect Central City/Star City. This is after episode 1 season 1 of legends and goes to the end of episode 5 and then to 6**

 **Also during this he will have 8 wives. The 6 from my Ultraspeed story and 7th is Supergirl. 8th will be during season 2,**

 **I'm going to skip ahead and past where Rip tells the legends who he is and is for a surprise when Gideon tells them that they have one last person for them to recruit. By the way in this timeline you will see things that would never happen. And you're in for a surprise involving the legends. By the way Carter won't die and niether will Snart**

 **Team Ultra meets Legends**

We see Rip Hunter inside of the Waverider (In his outfit from Legends) Then he turns around and looks at Leonard Snart and Mick Rory aka Captain Cold and Heat Wave and Sara Lance aka White Canary along with Jefferson "Jax" Jackson (who was asleep) and Martin Stein also called when merged Firestorm along with Ray Palmer also called Atom and Carter Hall and Kendra Saunders aka Hawkman and Hawkgirl.

They were all sitting in seats.

" Okay you all are you ready to go through time" said Rip.

" I've been ready my whole life" said Martin.

" Why's the kid asleep" said Snart.

" He didn't want to miss where we were going next so I put him there." said Martin

Just before Rip could activate the switch for time travel a alarm goes off waking Jax up.

" What's going on? Let me out of here, Grey!" said Jax.

" What now" said Sara.

" Please tell me we're not falling apart" said Ray.

" I hope we are" said Mick.

" Gideon what's wrong? What's happening" asked Rip.

" Sir we are forgetting one person on your list and I believe we should get him" said Gideon.

" We are?" said Rip getting up.

" Ladies and gentlemen the time traveler" said Snart.

" Who'd we forget." asked Ray.

" Good does that mean you can drop me off" said Jax.

" Sorry Jax but no can do" said Rip.

" Fine I guess if I got here might as well finish it" said Jax.

" Good man Jefferson" said Martin

" Gideon who did we forget? I'm sure I got them all " asked Rip.

" A man named Nathaniel Allen." said Gideon

Then everyone in the room makes a face as Gideon said that.

" Allen like in Barry Allen" said Kendra.

" Yes in fact that Nathaniel is my creator and he is Barry Allen's older brother and a speedster" said Gideon.

" So we're going after reds brother" said Mick

" It would appear that way but I thought the kid was a only child" said Snart.

" Yeah I thought Barry was a only child how does he have a older brother" asked Jax.

" Unless he has a brother I was never informed I don't know" said Martin.

" Unless this Nathan is from a alternate timeline" said Rip.

" Indeed sir I am steering the ship to his coordinates now" said Gideon.

" Wait Gideon let us get to our seats" said Rip as they race over to their seats.

" Engaging thrusters now" said Gideon

Then the Waverider races through a open portal in time.

The ship begins to shake as the people began looking around while Mick just laughs enjoying it.

Then a big bang is heard and everything goes to black.

They all wake up in their seats groaning as they get up. And outside we see the ship in a forest.

" What happened" said Snart.

" Gideon" said Rip.

" We are now in the timeline here to pick up Mr. Allen Rip" said Gideon.

" Now could you please explain to me how Nathans name got on my list" said Rip never remembering putting that name on the list.

" That's because I put it on it" said Gideon.

Everyone looks at each other a little confused to that.

" You mean your computer put a name on your list and pulled us to get her creator" said Ray.

" It would appear. Gideon why did you do that" said Rip.

" Because Nathan told me to." said Gideon.

" What do you mean" asked Sara.

" How did a person in a alternate timeline give you a order" said Martin.

" Because I was created from this timeline" said Gideon.

" Okay just go down there and beam him up like you did us" said Snart.

" Problem with that my laser is out of juice. Meaning we have to go and get him" said Rip.

" Finally something exciting" said Mick.

" I must warn you. Nathaniel Allen is someone to never underestimate and he is the richest person on the planet. And my AI is assisting him." said Gideon.

" Anything else we should know" said Sara.

" This timeline is nothing like yours so expect the unexpected" said Gideon.

" Dr. Stein I recommend you and Jefferson should merge" said Gideon.

" Okay shall we Jefferson" said Martin as he puts his hand out to Jax who puts his hand in Martin's and they merge.

" Let's go" said Snart. They all leave the Waverider in their uniforms and start walking.

Unknown to them they are being watched.

As we see a red visor shining in the darkness of the trees before it disappears.

 **15 minutes later (FYI this is at night) and there are in Central City**

" Hey mister time traveler did you forget to ask where reds brother even lives" said Mick

" Uh probably should've done that" said Rip.

" Oh my god." said Ray face palming

" Ladies and gentlemen our leader" said Sara being sarcastically.

" Uh guys I think I know where he is" said Jax flying back down.

" Where Jax" said Carter.

Jax points and they turn and are surprised to see a gigantic building. ( Picture a cross between Stark tower and Wayne tower)

" How did we miss that?" said Kendra.

" How do you even know that's where he lives" said Snart.

" Well Gideon said he's the richest man on the planet. So I thought rich guy big building and he's Barry's brother so he has to be in Central City." said Jax.

" Okay we have our target now lets -" was all Rip got out as he is then hit in the face with a flying newspaper.

" What the heck!" said Rip as he checks out the paper.

" What is it" said Sara.

" Nathan Allen has a harem of 7 wives. It says here ' Just yesterday we celebrated Mr. Nathan Allen's 3rd anniversary with Kara Danvers. Makes you wonder will there be a 8th wife?' said Kendra reading it.

" Damn! Kid got it going on" said Mick.

" Okay now let's head for our target" said Rip. Then the group makes there way to the building.

" Now lets hope this mission goes better than our last one" said Carter.

 **25 Minutes later**

" Next time we do a thing like this. Land the ship closer" said Ray getting tired of walking in his suit.

" Remind me again why we had to walk here when we could've flown" said Kendra.

" Because I didn't want people to see us" said Rip.

" Yeah 8 people walking around in weird clothes with one that's on fire. That doesn't draw attention" said Snart.

" Then it's a good thing nobody is on the streets" said Rip.

" Thanks for bringing that up. Where is everybody" said Jax.

" Probably in there enjoying the party" said Sara.

Everyone turns and sees that there is lights and music coming from the tower.

" We'll need disguises" said Rip.

" Gideon bring the ship closer please" said Rip into a communicator.

" Right away sir" said Gideon.

" Jax I notice that you've been walking with a slight limp. What happened" asked Sara.

" Well I tried to see if I could break in but that tower has defenses that blasted me when I got too close." said Jax.

" Yeah I was wrong and you were right Grey what else is new" said Jax as he heard Martin say something to him.

Then they hear the Waverider land in a alley and they walk over.

" Gideon we need disguises." said Rip as Gideon creates disguises for them.

" Right away sir" said Gideon.

" Why did you tell us to suit up when there's a party we could sneak into" said Jax as he and Martin separated.

" Because Nathan Allen is someone to not be underestimated at any chance" said Gideon.

" The way you talk about him. What is he a god" said Carter.

" In a way, yes. He's the master of the speed force and has many, many powers" said Gideon making everybody look at each other hearing that.

" Master of the speed force? That's impossible" said Martin.

" Believe me Nathaniel Allen is someone that no one should ever underestimate. He used his powers of the speed force to become a hero called Ultraspeed and he used his powers to form a unbeatable team called the Legion. With members all across space and time. He also can change into heroes from other worlds." said Gideon telling them just how powerful he is.

" So basically if he drop our guard around him we could die" said Kendra.

" Affirmative." said Gideon.

" Can my cold gun stop him" said Snart.

" No. It can slow him down but he would just heal shortly after" said Gideon.

" I can see why Gideon wants him among us" said Sara.

" So lets go see him" said Jax as Gideon finished making their disguises.

" Why do they look like mobster outfits and why does mine and Sara's look like assistant outfits" said Kendra.

" Just trust her Kendra" said Rip.

" Why does mine and Micks disguises have fake mustaches" asked Snart.

" Because in this world you two are criminals." said Gideon.

" So at least that's the same" said Mick.

" Well lets go party" said Ray as they all leave.

 **Inside Allen Industries**

The group walks in seeing a lot of people dancing and talking.

" This guy really knows how to party" said Mick.

" But where is he" asked Jax.

" Obviously with someone as important as him and his wives they must be the guests of honor" said Martin.

" So what do we do" asked Ray.

" I guess party and wait for him and possibly his wives to arrive" said Rip.

The group separates with Mick going to get some drinks with Snart. Sara sits off to the side with Rip. Ray and Jax goes to the dancefloor to dance with some girls. Martin takes a seat somewhere. Carter and Kendra sit and talk to each other.

Then suddenly the music stops and the lights turn off.

" Ladies and Gentlemen put your hands together for Nathan Allen and his wives. Along with his friends." said an Announcer.

Then we see spot lights going to the stairs to the side and they see Nathan Allen in a nice suit with Kara Danvers beside him. Then the rest of the girls come down. Caitlin (who surprise the groups seeing that she now has white hair), Iris then Felicity, followed by Linda then Alex then finally Lisa ( who Snart does a spit take)

Then they see Cisco with a large sized adult large breed German Shepherd that was black with brown spots this is Goliath.

Then we see Barry walking with a women with their arms hooked. This girl is Whitney West Barry's girlfriend. ( picture female wally west)

Nathan and the others take seats that look like thrones and his dog sat at his feet.

Then the group come back together in a corner.

" Okay I did not see that coming" said Rip.

" Yeah I guess this just got a whole lot more complicated" said Ray.

" That's a understatement. That guy is married to some of our best friends." said Sara.

" Ha. Snart I guess in this world you have a brother in law" said Mick.

" So what's the plan" said Jax. Then they here someone tapping their glass and they turn to see that its Nathan doing it.

" Before this party ends I would just like to say that I'm grateful that you all turned out for this event" said Nathan.

" And a quick shout out to my friend Diggle. How's life with the twins? Didn't they just have their 3rd birthday" said Nate.

" Yep and thanks Nate." said Dig as he was sitting down and holdin his wife Lyla.

" And to my little brother Barry and my possible future sister in law Whitney West." said Nate as Barry and Whitney stood up and gave a wave.

" And to my good friends Jax Jackson and Martin Stein with his wife Clarissa and sadly his daughter could not make it on account of her doing a project. And a moment of silence for Jax's father who died years ago serving in the line of duty" said Nate as the lights showed to Martin and Jax and Clarissa as Martin (legend) does a spit take hearing he has a daughter in another world.

" And a shout out to my friend Oliver Queen and his wives Samantha, Laurel and Nyssa and Sara, who couldn't make it today, and his son William who is at home" said Nathan as then Sara does a spit take all over Ray as the light shows Oliver with the 3 girls around him.

" Now I know this is a alternate timeline." said Sara.

" Well then goodnight my friends. I will see you tomorrow hopefully. My friend and assistant android Gideon will show you all the door" said Nathan as a robot walks into the room ( Picture Aya from green lantern the animated series)

Seeing as the group had no choice they left and returned to the ship.

" Man I can't even believe what you're thinking" said Ray to Sara.

" In another world you are married to Oliver and sharing him with your sister and the woman that you like" said Ray.

" Seems like this timeline really is something else than ours. I mean you dated Oliver and dumped him so did your sister. But in this one you share him with the woman you like and Samantha" said Ray before Sara shuts him up.

" I know that Ray I just saw that." said Sara.

" So how do we get him" said Mick.

" Well I read in that article that Rip pulled off of his face and it said tomorrow Allen Industries will be allowing tours of the facility" said Snart.

" So we go do the tour and prepare for what it has" said Jax.

" Yep and during the end we hide inside and get him out of there" said Rip.

" Okay now lets get some actual sleep." said Martin.

Everyone leaves for their rooms to get sleep for the morning.

Just as they all leave for their rooms a vent opens up and a armored woman in red white and blue ( Alex armored suit with blue suit white lights and a red guardian helmet with a gigan style visor)

Then a big snake slithers out and lands beside her before it changes into a werewolf ( think werewolf from Van Helsing that he changes into to fight dracula but somewhat smaller and a scar across its right eye)

" What we do now" said the werewolf.

" Now we get information Shifter" said the armored woman as she walks over to the computer.

" Okay Alex" said Shifter as he walks over with her and positions himself as look out.

The armored woman presses a button on her helmet showing Alex Danvers/Allen as she plugs a cable into the computer and types on it showing files of information before she gets all she needs and puts her helmet back on.

" Time to go" said Alex as she jumps back into the vent as Shifter does as well and grabs the vent and puts it back into place.

 **The next day**

We see the legends standing outside Allen Industries in their disguises ready for the tour to begin.

The doors of the complex open and Gideon walks out.

" Greetings I am Gideon and I shall be your tour guide as we travel through the greatest company in the world" said Gideon as she has the tourists walk in.

" I bet you 50 bucks nothing in here will be as cool as the ATOM suit" said Ray as he whispers that to Jax.

" I'll take that bet" said Jax.

" I'm in/me as well/ count me in/ditto" said Sara, Mick, Martin and Snart.

" This is our welcome area but all the real fun is behind these doors" said Gideon as she opens 2 big doors.

Inside shows lots of big armored suits doing experiments with some weapons. ( Picture fusion of Iron Monger from Iron Man and the suits from Iron Man 2)

" This floor is designed for weapons testing. These weapons are made to fight against terrorists, super criminals and aliens if they exist. Oh looks like we are about to witness the testing of our newest weapon the pyrocitor." said Gideon as inside a room a big suit hold a big flamethrower like weapon. ( from Ratchet and Clank)

The crowd looks in with amazement while Mick looks like he's in love.

" Dr. James would you be so kind to tell the crowd here how the pyrocitor works" asked Gideon.

" Before I do I want you people to wear these goggles because the glare from this flamethrower could blind you for hours" said the doctor.

Everyone puts on goggles that look like the goggles that Mick uses for his flamethrower.

" This weapon is designed for large groups of enemies. This will emit a flame that reaches temperatures as hot as 2,000 BTUs. Watch what happens to this chunk of quadruple reinforced layer of pure Titanium." said the scientist as he aims the big flamethrower at the slab and fires. Mick watches in amazement.

" It's magnificent." he whispers as he probably shed a tear at the 'beauty'

Then the flames stop showing the slab completely melted.

The crowd claps while Mick cheers.

" Thank you Dr. James now if you'd follow me to the escalator I will show you the 2nd floor." said Gideon as Ray as a defeated look on his face as he reaches into his pocket and gets his wallet and pulls out 4 50 dollar bills.

The four take them with smug looks on their faces.

" Now people I'm going to need you people to carry these masks with you on this floor because here is where we develop chemicals for experimentation" said Gideon as each person grabs a mask.

As they pass each box that had scientists working with chemicals they see one scientist drop some green chemicals into a dead plant and it springs back up healthy.

" Now for those that are getting hungry you're going to love the next floor." said Gideon.

As they reach the end of the escalator they see a lot of arcades along with gift shops and food stores.

" Whoa" was all that the legends said. The other tourists gave off their own say of wonder.

Gideon puts one of her hands to the side of her head.

" Okay guests I have to deal with a work problem and when I get back I'll continue the tour. In the meantime enjoy our fun room as Cisco put it" said Gideon as she left.

" So now what do we do?" said Sara.

" Well wait for her to come back I guess" said Rip.

" I am not sitting here for who knows how long waiting" said Mick.

As Jax relaxs he hears people shouting his name. He looks up to see Cisco Barry and Wally waving at him to come over. Then he sees Laurel and Lisa.

" Hey guys" said Jax getting their attention and point to Barry and the others.

They see them calling over to them for them to come over and they get up and walk over to them.

" Hey man" said Jax as he give bro-style hugs to the Barry Cisco and Wally. While Laurel gives Sara a hug and Lisa gives her brother a hug.

" How'd you know it was us" said Carter.

" Gideon told us and you guys can drop the disguises nobody cares here" said Wally.

" If it's all the same to you we'll keep them on" said Snart.

" Is that mustache real? Is it attached?"said Cisco as he walks over and checks it out before tearing it off of Snart's face as he then yells in pain. Making Lisa laugh.

" It was attached" said Snart angrily

" Sorry" said Cisco before giving Snart back his fake mustache.

" So come on man." said Barry pulling on Jax's arm.

" Go where" asked Jax.

" Big Belly burger then arcades" said Wally

And so for the next 3 hours they enjoyed Big Belly Burger food. Jax played racing games with Cisco, Barry and Wally as we see Jax winning and Barry calling for a rematch.

We see Mick playing a terminator shooting game while Lisa and Snart are playing Pac-Man. Then we see Ray playing Super Mario while Sara and Laurel play a dancing game. We see Carter and Kendra enjoying some cotton candy and Martin enjoying himself playing Galaga. And surprisingly we see Rip playing a zombie shooting game

After they were done doing that Rip was sitting at a table waiting for Gideon to come back.

Then we see the group walking back to them with Lisa, Laurel and the others walking away.

We also see Snart wearing a soda drinking hat with Coke in it.

" That was fun" said Jax as everyone agreed on that.

They turn and see Gideon returning.

" Sorry that took longer than expected but let's continue on with the tour" she said.

" Excuse me miss but why would this be apart of the complex" said a tourist.

" Because Mr. Allen wanted to give something back to the people of Central City and so his workers here could have someplace to relax" said Gideon.

" Now the next floor here is where we develop he different types of technology used by people all over the world" said Gideon.

" Here we have our very own Lily Stein, our top researcher in nanotechnology and robotics" said Gideon as Lily looks up and sees her father and she waves with a smile which he returns with his own.

Then Stein sees a scientist that holds a gun that he shoots at one place and it opens a portal and another blast right beside him. He puts his arm through and waves at himself. He was amazed by that.

Then they are on the 5th where it shows the different medical creations they made there to help the world then on the 6th it shows the different projects they are using to help the environment.

" And finally we arrive at the home of the founder Nathan where he lives up here with his wives and his friends live on this floor with his wives and himself in the floor above us." said Gideon.

She then starts walking with the group showing some of the other features on the 'home' floor as Snart leaves the group with Mick watching him as he then follows him up the steps.

" Snart what are we doing" said Mick.

" We're looking for Lisa's room" said Snart.

Then eventually they find Lisa's room that has her name on it.

" You'd think that she'd be sharing a room with her husband" said Mick as they walk in.

" She probably does this must just be when she wants to be by herself or something else" said Snart as he looks around.

" So Snart what are we looking for? Snart? Snart?" said Mick as he turns when Snart doesn't answer back and sees him sitting on the bed holding a picture.

Mick walks over and sees that in the picture is him and Snart with Lisa in her hero outfit ( Check Ultraspeed for it) and Nate in his hero suit (again Ultraspeed)

" We're smiling in that picture. We're actually smiling" said Mick as he takes a closer look.

They hear the door open and quickly point their cold and heat guns and see that it's Nate and Lisa.

" It took you a lot of convincing to actually take that picture" said Nate.

" Hey Mick, hey Lenny" said Lisa.

" Hey there goldie and shiny" said Mick as he and Snart put their guns down.

" I remember that day it was one of my happiest memories and also one of the saddest because I had my heart broken" said Lisa taking the picture as Mick gets up.

" Who broke your heart? Was it him? Want me to make him burn?" said Mick angrily as he points to Nate as Lisa laughs.

" No it was you two" said Lisa as Mick and Snart look at each other.

" Us? What do you mean sis?" said Snart.

" Well it was the day we finally killed dear old daddy" said Lisa as she says daddy with hate in her voice. And Nate squeezes his hand getting angry for a second.

" You should've been there Mick you would've loved it" said Lisa.

" When we told you that the team removed the bomb from her. You turned your cold gun on him and blasted him in the right kidney. I raced her over and she shoved a gold spear right through his heart and I watched him burn." said Nate.

" If it was my way I would've dragged him into the flames of hell for everything he did to Lisa. I can't tell you how many times I held her when we first started dating I held her because of her nightmares of that man" said Nate.

" Yeah after that he raced us all out of there so you both wouldn't go to jail" said Lisa.

" Then in a abandoned alley I tried to convince you both to become heroes so we could work together. So I could work with my best friend and my brother" said Lisa as her voice starts to crack as tears begin welling up in her eyes. Snart and Mick look at each other when she said that.

" You held me in your arms and said that you couldn't because you couldn't change who you and Mick were but if I ever needed you or Mick to call you" said Lisa as the tears begin running.

" Then Nate decided to convince you to take a picture so I wouldn't forget two of the people who help me be me" said Lisa as the truely begins to cry and she goes to get the two in a hug.

" No, no, no, no, No! Now I do have to hug her" said Mick as she gets her arms around him and Snart.

They stay like this for a while until Lisa gets control of herself and releases the hug.

" Well you'd better catch up with your friends. And thanks I really needed that" said Lisa as she gets up and leaves the room.

Nate turns to Mick and Snart who are standing up getting ready to leave.

" If you ever hurt her I will turn you into a frozen block of ice." said Snart.

" And I'll thaw you out so I can watch you burn to the bone" said Mick as he added his comment.

" And I wouldn't stop either of you" said Nate as he opens the door for the two as they leave to catch up with the team.

" Hey Mick!" said Nate as Mick turns around and Nate throws him a lighter that is golden.

" What is this" said Mick.

" Open it up and see" said Nate as he stands in the doorway.

Mick opens the lighter and the flame comes out and he sees that it starts to change colors

" It's beautiful" said Mick.

" Consider that a welcome back present" said Nate as he walks past the two.

 **15 minutes later**

We see Snart and Mick exiting the elevator and sees Rip and the others.

" Where were you 2" asked Rip.

" Talking with a friend" said Mick.

" All things aside what do we do now" said Snart.

" Well we must hide until they close down" said Rip.

" Okay and where do you suggest we hide? The bathrooms?" said Carter.

They see the look on Rip's face.

" Should've kept my mouth shut" said Carter as that's where they were going to hide.

 **Later that night**

" Okay team they've closed. Lets move" said Rip as it showed the men in the mens bathroom while the girls were in the womens. All of them in their uniforms.

They leave the rooms and into the elevators.

" So what do we do? Just barge into his room and take him out in his sleep" said Jax.

" Yes" said Rip.

" I don't like this" said Sara.

" Couldn't we try to convince him to become a legend instead of kidnapping him" said Kendra.

" It will take too long to convince him and every minute we waste time is another minute Savage is doing something horrible" said Rip.

The elevator opens and the team walks out.

" So which room is his" said Ray.

" It's on the floor above us. End of the hallway" said Snart.

" How'd you know that" asked Carter.

" I was paying attention during the tour now let's get this over with" said Snart as he goes on ahead along with Mick wanting to do this and be done.

They reach the end of the hallway and see Nate's doors are big.

They open the doors slowly to not wake him up.

" Okay in and out let's go" said Rip

They see Nate's bed is big like a king or a queen sized bed.

They see him sleeping by himself.

Ray and Mick go to grab him but as soon as they touch him their arms go right through him.

" It's a hologram" said Ray.

" He's not here" said Carter.

Then they hear the doors close and hear Nate's voice over a intercom.

" Looking for me? Well newsflash I knew you all never left. There's nanobot camera placed all over this complex. Except the bathrooms got to respect people's privacy." said Nate.

" Now I hope you have a nice trip" said Nate as everyone looks at each other then holes open underneath them making them fall. Snart and Mick in one Firestorm in another and Sara and Ray in one and Rip Carter and Kendra falling through another.

 **With Snart and Mick**

They get up groaning seeing that they are in a part of the building.

" Okay now what?" asked Mick seeing that they're trapped.

Before Snart can answer they see Lisa standing in her hero outfit.

" So what now sis? We fight?" said Snart while on the inside he hopes not to hurt his sister.

" Please don't let me. I'd rather you'd just come along peacefully" said Lisa.

Mick and Snart look at each other before they pull out their guns before they throw them to Lisa.

" We're yours Goldie" said Mick. Lisa opens a doorway and gestures for them to follow her.

 **With Firestorm**

" Okay that hurt" said Jax as gets up from the floor.

" _Jefferson we aren't alone"_ said Martin in his head.

Jax turns around and sees Cisco and Caitlin both in their arrowverse Vibe and Killer Frost outfits.

" Caitlin? Cisco?" was all Jax said.

" Surrender and we can get this night over with" said Caitlin.

" It's me. It's Jax" said Jax.

" Yeah we know that. That's why we don't want to hurt you dude" said Cisco.

Jax looks at them before he sighs and splits back to himself and Martin.

" Good man" said Cisco before Caitlin opens a door and everyone leaves.

 **With Sara and Ray**

The two lands on their feet and watch as the hole that drops them closes.

" Got any idea on how we get out of here" said Ray

" Lets ask the metal woman" said Sara.

They turn around to see a woman in a purple metal suit ( Guyver Valcuria cosplay)

Sara raises her daggers while Ray puts his arms up ready to blast her.

Then the metal woman's helmet recedes showing Felicity.

" Felicity?" said Sara.

" Long story short give up or we fight" said Felicity.

Sara and Ray look at each other before Sara throws down her daggers and Ray puts his hands down and they leave.

 **With Rip Carter and Kendra**

Kendra and Carter stop their decent with their wings while Rip falls to the floor.

" Thanks for the help" said Rip getting up.

" Sorry" said Kendra then they hear slow clapping and they see Nate in his Ultraspeed armor with Iris and Linda in their hero outfits along with Alex and Kara ( Who is wearing her supergirl outfit but replace the s with a U..

" Iris? Linda?" said Kendra.

" Yes Kendra it's us. But in uniform we're called Quasar and Lightspeed" said Iris.

" And Alex here is called patriot girl and Kara is Ultragirl" said Nate.

" Me? You can call me Ultraspeed" said Nate.

Carter looks ready to fight while Rip points his gun to them.

" Please don't let us fight. We can all just go down to the lab and talk this out" said Kara.

" Should've thought that before sending us down your tubes" said Rip.

" Will you really fight us?" said Nate.

Carter looks back to Kendra and sees the look in her eyes.

" No we won't" said Carter.

" What are you doing?" said Rip.

" Standing with Kendra on this. We're not going to fight out friends" said Carter as he walks to Kendra and she smiles and holds his hand.

" And what about you Mr. Hunter" said Linda.

" How do you know who I am" he asked

" We know lot's about you Mr. Time Master" said Nate.

Rip points his gun at Nate and shoots but sees his blasts aren't hurting him at all.

" Done yet" said Nate not impressed.

Rip charges at him only for Kara to give him a kick to the chest and sends him back into a wall knocking him unconscious.

" Pick him up and lets go" said Nate as Kendra and Carter pick Rip up and they lead them out of the room.

 **In Nate's private laboratory**

Rip begins shaking his head as he wakes up and begins to move and he sees the other legends standing around him in a prison.

" Are you okay" asked Ray.

" I'll live" said Rip then sees his surroundings and sees that he's in a lab.

" Oh good you're awake I thought that Kara actually killed you" said Nate walking in as he is wearing regular clothes.

" Where are we" said Rip

" My laboratory." said Nate as his wives Cisco Barry and Whitney walk in wearing their uniforms ( go to Ultraspeed for the uniforms)

" I wish that you would've just gave up like they did" said Nate.

Rip looks at the legends.

" You all gave up without a fight?" said Rip shocked to hear it.

" Give them a break dude. We're their friends you got to understand they'd not want to fight us" said Cisco. As Rip gives a nod of understanding

" You said before that you knew me that I'm a time master. How?" said Rip cutting to the chase.

" Do you know of the time walkers Professor Paradox and Clockwork" asked Nate.

" Yes why did they tell you about me" said Rip

" Yes and that you arrived to recruit me for your legends, who would've been one member less if I didn't activate Gideon's Ultra protocol" said Nate.

" Who would've died" said Carter.

" You would've and Kendra would've lost her husband" said Nate making the legends look shocked.

" How'd you know? And he's not my husband" said Kendra.

" He's not yet but he will be trust me. From what I've seen from this team and its leadership he would've" said Nate.

" And what is that supposed to mean" said Rip.

" Ever since you stepped foot in here all you've been wanting to do is kill Vandal Savage. You've been sloppy when you thought just kidnapping me would work." said Nate.

" I got a question how am I in this world?" asked Ray. The legends just look at him like seriously.

" What we've seen how you guys are why can't I" said Ray.

" Your world you say. Let me tell you a little detail you're not -" was all Nate got as alarms go off.

" Gideon what's happening?" said Nate

" Sir we have a intruder trying to break in." said Gideon as a screen appears and it shows Chronos blasting the defenses

" Okay who or what is that" said Barry

" His name is Chronos and he's a time traveling bounty hunter. You'll need us to fight him" said Rip.

" No we won't. Let's go team." said Nate as he armored up and the others left the room.

" Watch how a real team works." said Nate to Rip as he speeds out.

The legends turn the screen to watch.

Chronos keeps blasting the turrents blasting him until they all go down and he goes and blasts the door open.

" Peace of -" was all Chronos got out as he walks in before he's blasted out by a laser curtesy of Felicity.

" You messed with the wrong family buddy" said Barry.

" Where are they?" said Chronos getting back up.

" The legends they are inside" said Nate as he got outside.

" Give them to me and you all will live" said Chronos.

" Or you could turn around and go home metal man" said Cisco.

" Not without my bounty" said Chronos holding up his gun.

Nate rushes over and gives a electric punch to Chronos and strikes the gun disabling it.

Chronos gets back up and sees that his gun isn't working as he then puts it away. Shifter walks out looking like Vinta from Chaotic

 **Back with the Legends**

" You have to admit they are better coordinated than we are" said Martin

" Professor please I'm watching the show" said Mick sitting down eating popcorn.

" Where'd you get the popcorn from" said Ray.

" From her" Mick said pointing to Gideon.

" Also why are we sitting in here when the force field isn't even on" said Snart.

" About time someone noticed" said Gideon.

The Legends feeling stupid on the inside get out of their cell and take seats watching. Snart sits next to Mick and eats some popcorn.

 **Back with Nate and the others**

" Okay guys fire and ice cracker go!" said Nate giving a order.

Kara and Alex step in front of the group and blast Chronos with their heat vision with Alex's looking like Gigan's eye beam.

They stop blasting Chronos when they see his suit glowing red.

" Think that will stop me? A little heat." said Chronos glowing red.

" Next feel the chill" said Nate as Caitlin walks up and begins blasting Chronos with ice blasts.

" Next the cracking" said Nate as Caitlin stops and gets out of the way as Nate, Barry, Whitney, Iris and Linda begin channeling electricity to their arms and Cisco Felicity and Shifter get ready to blast him.

Nate, Barry, Whitney, Iris and Linda blast Chronos with lightning, Cisco blasts him with a vibration wave, Felicity blasts him with a laser.

" **Thunder shout!"** said Shifter as he let out a sound wave blast at him ( It sounds like when Vinta did it on the episode where Payton used him against Tom as Arias)

Chronos is blasted back until he hits a wall on the other side of the street they fought on.

He looks down to see cracks forming on his suit and he runs away.

" Now let's finish our conversation with our friends. Shall we" said Nate as everyone goes back in.

They see as the Legends walk down the stairs meeting them.

" Let's talk on the Waverider" said Nate

 **Sometime later on the Waverider**

The legends stand with team Ultra standing in front of them in civilian outfits. While Shifter turned into his German Shepherd form.

" That was awesome!" said Jax talking about them taking on Chronos.

" Indeed I'm with Jefferson on this. You're teams performance against Chronos was indeed awesome" said Martin

" Thanks man" said Barry.

" Now let's talk about our new friend in the tin can suit" said Felicity.

" Like we said he's a bounty hunter sent to capture and or kill us" said Rip.

" Well I can see that but I'd like to know why you had such a problem with him. Take away his gun he was basically helpless" said Linda.

" Just be glad you didn't get him to get hands on with you. The guy has a mean right hook" said Snart.

" I'll remember that the next time he shows his face" said Nate.

" Before Chronos attacked you were going to say something about us not being something. What was it" asked Ray

" Oh right I was going to say you aren't from your world. You're from this world except Rip here" said Nate making everyone look at him with disbelief.

" What are you talking about" said Mick.

" A couple of months before Rip came to get your world counterparts I replaced them with this worlds." said Nate

" What do you mean? I'd think I'd remember being in a great world like this" said Sara.

"Unless he tampered with your memories" said Rip

" That I did" said Nate

" Why would you do something like that" said Kendra

" Because when I learned from Clockwork and Paradox about these legends I thought it needed you and not them" said Nate referring to the other universe them.

" So I created a alternate timeline with you guys with Rip. While the originals are with another Rip Hunter in another timeline" said Nate.

" Why did you do that? said Rip.

" Because in the original timeline Carter was gone and replaced by someone else and Snart dies saving your butts from your time masters" said Nate shocking them.

" So that's why I did it. I created this timeline for you guys so you wouldn't have died" said Nate as the legends look at each other.

" I'll understand if you hate me for some reason but I'd do it again if it meant you all stay alive" said Nate.

" I understand why you did it. And I respect it" said Sara as the others gave a word of thanks.

" Are you kidding me? He messed with the timeline just because he didn't want to lose people. You shouldn't thank him you should be angry" said Rip talking in his timeline is sacred crap.

" You wouldn't be saying this is he changed the timeline and killed Vandal Savage" said Lisa. As the legends give a little thing of agreement with her

" Goldies got a point there Rip" said Mick.

" Sir I've detected Chronos 3 blocks away from our location" said Gideon

" Where is he" said Rip.

" In the abandoned sector of Central City." said Gideon.

" Alright team let's go" said Nate and Rip making them look at each other.

" Excuse me but I think you mean my team should go" said Nate

" No my team. We have the most experience against him" said Rip.

" Do we have a say in this" said Jax referring to the other legends.

" Yes/No!" said Nate and Rip as Nate says yes while Rip said no.

" What are you talking about of course they should have a say in it." said Nate.

" A true leader makes decisions for the team." said Rip.

" A true leader makes decisions with his or her teammates." said Nate.

" I'm the leader of this team so we are going whether you like it or not" said Rip

" Fine but if one of them comes back dead I will kill you" said Nate threatening him.

Rip leaves and the legends follow him.

 **2 hours later**

We see Nate standing with the girls, as Barry, Kara and Cisco didn't want to become time travelers and left, who are checking around the ship until Gideon gets their attention.

" Sir I just received word from one of the legends and he says they need your assisstance in evacuating the team." said Gideon.

" Got it. Girls set up the med bay I have a feeling we're going to need it. Shifter lets go" said Nate as he armors up and Shifter turns into his werewolf form.

He speeds out of the Waverider with Shifter behind him.

 **At the Legends location**

We see Ray down with his faceplate smashed and Carter, Sara and Kendra standing overtop of him protecting him while Rip and the others take on Chronos.

" Rip we need to fall back Ray's down" said Jax as Firestorm.

" No! We can handle this" said Rip fire his gun at Chronos.

" Rip I have to agree with the kid. We need to retreat" Said Snart as he fires his cold gun. And Mick fires a shot from his heat gun

" Looks like you could use some back up" said Nate as he arrives and shoulder charges Chronos into a building.

" Now while he's down! Shifter smokescreen!" said Nate. " **Smoke Surge!"** Shifter takes a big breath and blows out smoke covering their escape.

Chronos gets up and sees the Legends are gone and yells in frustration.

 **Back at the Waverider**

" Okay Mick and Snart I want you to take Ray to the med bay. The girls are there they have it all set up." said Nate as the two get Ray to the med bay. As everyone walks into the Waverider.

" You see that's what I was talking about Captain. If you took leadership seriously I wouldn't have had to save you all. And Ray wouldn't be hurt" said Nate as he stops and looks at Rip while the others do as well.

" We had it handled. How did you even know what was happening" said Rip.

" 1 is that what you call getting one of your teammates knocked out and beaten and 2 I had some help" said Nate looking over at one of the legends. Rip turns around and sees Jax fidgeting in place.

" Jax? How could you do this" said Rip.

" How could I do what? Save my friend from dying?" said Jax.

" You defied my orders!" said Rip raising his voice.

" If that's what you call saving someones life I'd do it again!" said Jax getting angry.

" Jefferson." said Martin who tried to stop this conflict from escalating.

" If I didn't need Firestorms help I'd gladly throw you off this team for defying your leader!" said Rip. Mick and Snart walk in but stay quiet to watch.

" Remember this. I didn't even want to be here! If it wasn't for Grey I would be sitting at home with my mother instead of being here!" said Jax.

" Oh like your life there would be any different." said Rip. The legends look at each other as he said that

" Oh that's right I forgot. You said all of us were a bunch of nothings who didn't have any meaning to the timeline" said Jax.

" Mr. Hunter" said Nate.

" What?" said Rip as he turns around just to get punched by Nate's armored fist knocking him out.

" Take him somewhere and all of us are going to have a talk when Ray wakes up." said Nate. Kendra and Carter pick the unconscious Rip and take him somewhere.

" Jax lets you and me have a chat" said Nate as Jax sighs and walks with Nate.

 **In another room**

" Look, Jax. I know you're angry right now. And it's not because of Hunter" said Nate as he stops in a room with Jax.

" You're right. I'm just mad that Grey drugged me and forced me on this mission when I could be with my mom, who's a widow. I didn't even get to say goodbye to her." said Jax as he sits down in a chair.

" Anything else? Just to let you know I have a degree in psychology so you're basically talking to a councilor so I won't tell anyone else about this. Just between you and me man." said Nate

" Well, I'm also mad at Grey because he gets to tell me what to do while I get beat up by Savage and his goons. But now that I think about it, Grey wasn't the one who wanted Ray to die" said Jax talking about Rip. While Nate nods his head hearing Jax.

" Sometimes, I think Grey just needs me to stay alive" said Jax.

" Look, Stein may not show it but he really cares about your well being" said Nate while Jax nods his head agreeing with that.

" I guess you're right. I mean compared to Rip, he's been like a second father to me." said Jax.

" Exactly. Look I know he maybe trying to boss you around. But he's afraid. Afraid of losing you like we lost Ronnie" said Nate.

" Yeah I guess you're right. He may be bossy at times but he's just trying to keep me safe and sound" said Jax as Nate nods with a smile and they turn to see Alex walk through.

" Ray's awake" she said as the three leave the room.

 **In the Lobby ( I guess)**

We see the group sitting with Rip, who calmed down , along with Ray ( who had marks on his face from being beaten), the girls and the others.

" What do you think Nate wants to talk to us about" asked Ray

" Maybe he already has a plan on how to track down Savage" said Snart.

" Or maybe he's going to punish our so called captain in front of us" said Mick as he growled in Rips face before Lisa pulls him away.

" Okay guys lets talk" said Nate as he walked in with Alex and Jax.

Kendra, Carter, Sara and Martin look at each other remembering the conversation they were having before Nate and the others walked in.

 **Flashback**

" I don't belive this. Rip Hunter's decisions lead to my death!? said Carter still remembering what Nate told him.

" Suddenly, I think isn't cut out to be leader" said Kendra.

" No? Really? What gave you that idea?" said Sara sarcastically.

" If anything, I believe Nate should be our leader instead of Hunter" said Martin then Ray and the others came in.

 **End Flashback**

" Please tell me that you have a plan to help us take down Savage? said Rip getting to his point while Snart gets up and looks at him.

" Savage? SAVAGE?! WE LEARN THAT ME AND CARTER DIE BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPID LEADERSHIP AND ALL YOU CAN THINK ABOUT IS SAVAGE?! said Snart before Lisa and Sara pull him back.

" Which is exactly why we're having this meeting" said Nate.

" Get to the point, shiny. I like where this is going" said Mick.

" Alright, Mick. I think I that Rip shouldn't be leader if he doesn't even care about his own team." said Nate as everyone looks at each other while Rip gets up and out of his seat

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M NOT CAPABLE OF BEING THE LEADER ANYMORE?!" said Rip.

" Well, your decisions do eventually lead to my death in other universe." said Carter.

" Let's not forget my death" said Snart.

" And who should lead then, Mr. Snart? You?" said Rip.

" No. My brother in law." said Snart looking to Nate.

" I agree with you guys. Nate actually has more powers and skills than than the rest of us. And he can help us be better as a team" said Sara.

" And with him on board, my brother doesn't have to die!" said Lisa standing by her brother.

" Not to mention that I can work on any technical matters your ship encounters" said Felicity as everyone agrees with that.

" I think you're all forgetting that I'm a Time Master!" said Rip.

" Former Time Master. And besides, you didn't even walk up and ask us if we even wanted to be here." said Kendra correcting him.

" And let's not forget that YOU ALMOST MADE ME DIE!" shouted Ray.

" You don't even care if we die, do you?! All you care about is killing Savage!" said Martin.

" I get it! Savage killed your family. But that doesn't mean you have to use us as pawns to get to him!" said Jax.

" Don't even bother talking to Rip, Jax. He's not going to listen" said Linda.

Mick takes out his gun.

" Permission to roast our now former captain, boss?" said Mick.

" Permission denied!" said Snart as he lowed Micks gun.

" Thank you!" said Rip grateful.

" We don't need any fires on the ship. And Hunter still might be useful to the team." said Lisa.

" Sir I am receiving a signal." said Gideon.

" Put it up on the screen Gideon" said Nate

Gideon puts it up on the TV and everyone sees that it's Chronos.

" Did you really think you could just beat me up and get away with it? Meet me in the forest and we'll settle this!" said Chronos as he shows his coordinates.

" If you don't show I'm coming looking for you" said Chronos before he turns of the communications line.

" We're going" said Nate as he goes to the controls.

" What do you mean we're going" said Rip.

" You'd be willing to sacrifice innocent lives not me." said Nate.

" I thought he said that he just wanted you" said Jax.

" And he will and more but I will feel better if for some reason things go south and my team is there to help" said Nate.

" Okay" said Alex.

" Gideon place us in a 10 mile radius away from Chronos' coordinates" said Nate

" Right away Sir." said Gideon. Everyone gets in their seats and Nate taking off.

" How do you even know how to pilot the Waverider? You've never even been in it before" said Sara.

" Because at Allen Industries we already created it." said Iris surprising the legends

 **10 Minutes later in the forest.**

We see the Waverider landing in a clearing.

" I'll admit that was the smoothest flight and landing I've ever been through" said Rip

" So Nate what form are you going to use against shell head" said Caitlin while the legends look at each other hearing that.

" What do you mean form?" said Jax.

" Nate has the power to change into other heroes from other worlds." said Lisa.

" Like what?" said Ray.

" Ninjas, assassins, monsters, etc. We'd lose track of time telling you all of them." said Nate

" I knew ninjas were real!" said Mick happily.

" Yes they are real Mick. You do know Sara basically a ninja right?" said Felicity.

" No I did not" said Mick

Nate starts vibrating and the team looks shocked to see him make a duplicate of himself.

" Fascinating!" said Martin.

" Whoa!" said Sara.

" Why can't I have powers like that?" said Snart

" Maybe I should put a duplication feature in my suit" said Ray.

" Please don't. The last thing we need is more of you, haircut." said Mick.

" Okay lets go." said Nate pulling out a belt that had a knife on it and the other pulled out one that had a handle pump on it. ( Sengoku and Genesis drivers)

" Henshin!" the two Nates say as one pulls out a big orange lock looking thing while the other pulls out a yellow one ( Kachidoki and lemon energy lockseeds)

 **Kachidoki! Lemon Energy!**

Then above the two a big orange armor ball appears over one and a yellow object over the other then they put the locks into the belts.

 **Lock on!** (insert gaim henshin sound and genesis standby sound)

Nate 1 slices the lock open with the knife while Nate 2 pumps the handle opening his lock.

 **Soda! Lemon Energy Arms: Fight, Power! Fight, Power! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fi-Fi-Fi-Fi-Fight!**

 **Soiya! Kachidoki Arms: Iza Shutsujin! Ei, Ei, Oh!**

Was heard as the objects fall on them and change them into Kamen Rider Gaim Kachidoki Arms and Baron Lemon Energy Arms.

" Okay you guys can watch the fight but stay close to the ship. Don't want anyone hurt." said Gaim ( calling them by their forms is better than Nate 1 and 2)

" Let's go!" said Baron.

" You guys go me and the girls would rather stay here in the ship" said Lisa.

Gaim and Baron leave the ship with the legends close behind him.

" Stay here" said Baron as he saw Chronos. The legends make themselves comfortable as they watch Baron and Gaim walk towards Chronos.

" Ah! You arrived and with a costume change I see and I see you duplicated yourself not like it's going to help you." said Chronos

Baron and Gaim just keep walking.

" Not in the mood for chit-chat. Got ya. Just to let you know after I'm done with you, shiny head, the rest of your team is next!" said Chronos

" Big Mistake. Because you just made me mad" said Gaim pulling out another lock and clicks it. While Baron pulls out the Sonic Arrow.

 **Fruit Basket!**

Then more fruit looking objects come out of openings above him and they attack Chronos.

He inserts it to the side of the Kachidoki lockseed and flicks it opening it up.

 **Lock open! Kiwami Arms! Dai-Dai-Dai-Dai-Dai Shogun!**

The armors fly to Gaim and go into him and now he stands in Gaims Kiwami Arms.

" Why can't we do something like that. Grey?" said Jax as the legends look in awe at Gaim.

" Our powers are only limited to nuclear energy. That's why." said Martin.

" Will you two keep it down? We're trying to hear what's going on out there." said Mick as everyone turns back to the fight

" Now, if I only had that ability before I took this job" said Chronos which Mick catches on and starts thinking.

" Mr. Rory what are you thinking about?" said Rip.

" That Chronos guy sounded familiar." he said.

" What? You think he's your long lost brother or something" said Snart.

" I'm serious! Chronos sounds familiar. At least to me." said Mick before they return their attention to the fight.

Chronos fires his blaster at them but Gaim clicks the kiwami lockseed twice.

 **Melon Defender! Budou Ryuhou!**

Then a melon shield and a grape gun goes into his hands and he stops the attack and fires back shooting Chronos' gun out of his hands.

 **Mango Punisher!**

Then a mace like weapon goes into his arms and he charges at Chronos and smashes it across his head sending him through 4 trees.

" I'm wasting my time with you when I have a more serious problem to deal with. Let's finish this." said Gaim as he then slices the knife once.

 **Soiya! Kiwami Squash!**

Gaim jumps up and energy goes to his right foot as he decends towards Chronos and strikes him sending him back through 3 trees.

Chronos gets back up a little groggy like and Baron takes out the lemon energy lockseed.

 **Lock off! Lock on!** was heard as he puts it into the Sonic Arrow and prepares to fire it. ( insert Sonic Arrow standby sound)

The Sonic Arrow extends and gets bigger as Baron then fires a energy arrow at Chronos.

 **Lemon Energy!** Then the arrow strikes Chronos blasting him back a few more feet. He lays on the ground trying to get up till he just falls to the ground.

Baron vanishes and Gaim turns back to Nate as he makes his way back to the Waverider with the group.

" Looks like we made the right choice in making you leader." said Snart.

" Thanks, Leonard" said Nate.

" You do know that Chrono will be back, right? said Rip.

" C'mon! What are the odds of him atacking right after Nate beat him?" said Ray.

" There was something familiar about that guy when he said that not in the mood for chit chat and when he was talking about his job." said Mick.

" Well next time he shows up and we kick his ass we can unmask him and if it's you don't like you can burn him. How's that sound?" said Nate

" I knew I liked you for a reason" said Mick as he then laughs.

" With you on our side Vandal won't know what hit him." said Carter.

" And with you on our team we won't have to worry about any of us dying" said Kendra.

" You're pretty good with a bow. You know that?" said Sara.

" Yes I do Mrs. Queen" said Nate. Sara smiles hearing that

 **Back on the Waverider**

" Well I promised that we'd talk about your place on this team Rip and I keep my promises." said Nate

" What are you gonna do? Throw me out?" said Rip.

" I call dibs on doing that" said Mick.

" Sorry Mick but he's staying" said Lisa.

" What?! Excuse me?" said the others and Rip.

" You're not kicking me off?" said Rip shocked.

" Look you guys before you go into a craze let me explain." said Nate as everyone calms down.

" 1 he has great hand to hand combat skills 2 he knows how to pilot the ship if we aren't around and 3 he knows how to repair the ship should anything happen and can help Felicity doing so." said Nate.

" He also has the potential for leadership just as long as someone gets him out of his Savage obsession so he will be 2nd in command should Nate let it" said Alex.

" Enough about this and thanks for reminding me about him. It's about time we go after our immortal egyptian douchebag" said Nate going to the controls

" Gideon lift off" said Nate as the Waverider goes back into the time stream of the universe the legends were in before.

The ride starts smoothly as Nate is getting ready to plot the coordinates until a explosion is heard and the ship is hit.

" This guy is really starting to piss me off!" said Mick.

" As figured Chronos has returned" said Rip.

We see Chronos in his time ship attacking the Waverider with missiles.

" Gideon countermeasures!" said Iris.

" Right away" said Gideon

The Waverider shoots out flares which stop the missiles and send Chronos back.

" Uh we missed one!" said Charter

" Everyone brace yourselves!" said Nate

The ship is then struck by the lone missile.

" Guys that rocket struck us pretty hard. We're crashing!" said Nate

" Crashing where?!" said Snart

" Through space and time!" said Nate. Then everything goes to black.

" Uh! Anyone hurt?" said Nate as everyone was waking up.

" We're okayish" said Sara.

" Aside from the headaches we're okay" said Caitlin.

" Girls, Shifter you stay and check the damage. Guys and Felicity lets see where and when we landed." said Nate.

Everyone gets out of their seats and make their way outside.

 **Outside**

We see a city covered in fire and things are destroyed all over. Buildings in ruins etc.

" Gideon cloak the ship. This doesn't look like the kinda place we should be out in the open" said Nate.

" That looks like a Palmer Tech. building, but why does it have a Smoak logo on it?" said Ray looking at said building.

" Oh my God. We're in Star City." said Felicity.

" I thought you said the timeline was safe." said Sara.

" Yes, Star City was intact in 2016. This - this is 2046." said Rip pulling out a tiny hand held machine and surprising everyone with the news.

They keep walking until they see someone that looks like the Green Arrow get up on top of a car.

" **Don't move!** he said in a distorted voice.

" Thank God!" said Sara as she begins to walk to him but Nate, Rip and Felicity get ready for something as Rip and Felicity point weapons at him and Nate armors his hands.

" **I said don't move."** the 'arrow' repeated.

" It's me. It's Sara." she said.

" Hey, Oliver, look. I know it's been a long time. But don't you remember that Rip Hunter recruited us to become Legends?" said Ray pointing to Rip.

The 'Arrow' stands up straight and we can now see his face showing a black man. ( I hate saying that makes me feel racist)

" **I've never heard of any Legends."** said 'Arrow' as he shoots a arrow at the team.

 **And Finish! Thanks dudes and dudettes it's been fun but I'll be sending part 2 later enjoy this guys And a quick shout out to my main man Nicochan 11 thanks for helping me.**


	2. Star City, 2046

**Hey dudes it's spike here and I'm coming at you with chapter 2.**

 **Previously on Legends of Tomorrow.**

 **The Legends find themselves going to another universe for a man and his team who can take on anything that comes there way.**

 **Rip goes overboard and ends up being demoted from captain.**

 **Now they find themselves in Star City in the year of 2046 being attacked by a unknown archer.**

 **( I suck at these things I was just trying something new so skrew it and lets get on with the chapter)**

We find our legends running for cover as a archer is attacking them.

Mick shoots his flame gun at him but he dodges.

The archer shoots a grapple arrow upward and swings over at them.

" Get back!" said Nate.

Everyone heads for cover as the Archer lands he moves over and starts shooting arrows at them.

" This guy a friend of yours? I don't like him." said Mick as he and Martin get behind a concrete wall.

Rip and Snart start firing back.

" What're you doing" said Sara.

" It's called shooting back" said Rip.

" That can't be the green arrow" said Kendra.

Then the archer shoots two arrows into the front of the car she, Carter and Ray were hiding behind.

" That's not Oliver Queen" said Sara.

" Of course we know that." said Felicity as she made guns in her hands.

She and Rip fire at the archer who spins and dodges them.

" Sure dresses like him" said Ray.

Mick fires his fire gun again and the archer moves.

" Shoots arrows like him." said Snart

" Well, whoever he is, I don't plan on sticking around to get shish kebabbed by this dude." said Jax

Snart fires his cold gun as the archer dodges.

" Kid's right. Let's stay behind and kill him." said Mick.

" Team fall back return to the ship! Felicity! Rip! Cover us!" said Nate.

They all run as the archer shoots a arrow that explodes as they run away.

 **Back on the Waverider**

" All right, Rip. Tell us the truth" said Sara. As everyone walks in with the ship sparking.

" You've all seen how the timeline is malleable - in flux until it is set." said Rip.

" So what does that mean? We're in a future that's not set yet?" said Felicity.

" Exactly Mrs. Smoak" said Rip impressed.

" So let me guess you're going to tell us that we should repair the ship here and get the heck out of here?" said Snart.

" Correct again." said Rip.

" Well don't get too excited we have to asses the damages done to the Waverider first." said Nate.

We see Jax walking with Ray inside the engine room.

" Looks like the whole propulsion system's jacked." said Jax.

" How do you even know what we're looking at here?" said Ray.

" Doesn't matter if it takes you down the road or through time. An engine's still an engine." said Jax putting his wrench up.

Nate walks in with Caitlin as Rip comes out from underneath a machine on a slider.

" How long will it take you to make repairs?" asked Rip getting up

" I'm not too sure, but it would go a lot faster if I had some help. Maybe Kendra can give me a hand?" said Jax.

" No need Jax. Caitlin will help you she was one of the people who helped me design and create the Waverider. The other girls are fixing everything across the ship. But what are you holding Rip?" said Nate as he took notice of what Rip was holding.

" The Neuromorphic Interface for Gideon's logic and navigation matrix." said Rip.

" Without that we're not going anywhere." said Caitlin

" It's like you're reading my mind." said Rip.

" If we were in my our universe we would just go to Allen Industries we developed tons of them" said Nate.

" Palmer Tech was working on a self-learning, Neuromprhic Cortex. They surely would've gone to prototype by 2046." said Ray

" We're going to need that prototype." said Rip.

" Palmer Tech is now Smoak Technologies, but I'm sure I can still get us in" said Ray.

" If not I can" said Caitlin.

" As I said, we must keep you and Ms. Lance or now Queen I guess, seperate from your future homes. In any case, there's a reason why I recruited individuals adept at misappropriating others' property." said Rip walking off.

" Meaning that's why he picked Snart and Mick because they're good at stealing things." said Nate as he and Caitlin walked off.

Nate walks over to a intercom. " Okay guys I need Lisa, Felicity, Sara and Carter to come with to help Rip, Snart and Mick get a part." said Nate as he and Felicity walked to wear Snart and Mick were at with Rip.

We see Mick holding the matrix.

" It's not money. It's not jewels. It's not a valuable 're just lucky I'd steal anything right about now" said Mick as Snart puts on his gloves.

" As I suspected" said Rip.

" We'll get your gizmo. You just get this bucket flying again." said Snart.

Lisa, Nate, Carter, Felicity and Sara walk in wearing their uniforms. Sara puts on her jacket.

" We're coming with" said Nate.

" You three can those two can't" said Rip

" And why not" said Snart.

" Because those two are too emotionally connected to this city. We've been over this" said Rip.

" I'm over you. You got us on a mission to change the timeline for yourself. And you won't even let us look at our futures?" said Sara.

" Me and her we know this city better than anyone else, and you're going need us out there." said Felicity.

" So, either they go with, or we can find out if the Time Masters are as good as teaching people to fight as me or the League of Assassins." said Nate.

" Don't we need Felicity here to help with repairs" asked Rip.

" Nope the other girls know how this bird works as much as she does now let's go" said Nate opening the door and everyone leaves.

Rip huffs as he leaves and closes the door.

 **With the others**

" So the rest of the team's on a field trip to Palmer Tech, now Smoak Technologies." said Ray as he and Jax, who has a tool, enter the room. Kendra and Martin, who is working on his own part, are in the room.

" Palmer Tech sounds better, right? Be honest." said Ray.

" Honestly, they both sound the same to me." said Kendra as Jax gives a little chuckle.

As he works on a part.

" Even assuming our compatriots return with a Neuromorphic prototype, we'll still need to prepare Gideon for the new device" said Martin.

" And the engines could definitely use some loving. Actually, I could use an extra pair of hands. Seeing as how Caitlin is helping the others right now." said Jax looking at Kendra.

" Well, Raymond, why don't you and Ms. Saunders continue repairing Gideon, and I'll assist Jefferson with the engines?" said Martin.

Jax didn't look happy about it. As he watches Kendra leave with Ray.

He leaves the room.

 **Back with Nate and the others.**

" This is just a potential future. It doesn't matter if we kill anyone here, right?" asked Mick as they continue their walk.

" Well, to avoid the risk of a paradox, it's probably best to refrain from killing anyone." said Rip.

" But if you need to do it. If you're defending yourselves. I don't think the people here share that same sentiment" said Nate.

" Gotcha boss" said Mick.

" Uh Mick I thought that Linny was the boss." said Lisa.

" It's okay sis I don't care that he calls Nate the boss. Because he is the boss." said Snart.

" Yeah especially since we owe him our lives." said Carter. Snart nods.

" My sister's apartment used to be over here." said Sara.

" I seem to remember something about your father being a police captain." said Snart.

" You're point?" said Sara.

" Did one hell of a job" Snart said sarcastically.

Lisa hits him on the head for saying that.

" My father and everyone else would never have let this happen." said Sara.

" Unless they were all dead." said Felicity

" Hey Nate" said Carter.

" What?" he said.

" You said Me and Kendra were going to get married. Was that true?" said Carter

" Yes I should know because she left me for you. Well I let her go" said Nate.

Everyone stops talking when they hear that.

" She was with you first?" said Carter shocked.

" Yes but when I saw her growing feelings for you I let her go so she could be happy" said Nate.

" Oh well thanks I guess." said Carter as they keep moving.

 **Back at the Waverider**

We see Ray and Kendra working on a machine with Kendra wielding and both are wearing goggles.

" You really are pretty good at this." said Ray.

" Yeah, I was a shipyard welder in 1944." said Kendra.

" No way. A real life Rosie the Riveter?" said Ray.

Kendra laughs. Martin and Jax here the conversation that Ray and Kendra are having over the comms.

" Is there anything you can't manage to put a postive spin on." said Kendra.

" Uh, no, I got it: the DMV." said Ray as Jax stops working and does are you serious look as he shakes his head and gets back to work.

" So you do have a dark side." said Kendra as she stopped laughing.

" You making fun of me?" said Ray looking at her

" Little bit." she said doing the little bit gesture with her fingers.

" Doesn't mean I don't find your unwavering optimism enjoyable" she said.

" I find watching you weld enjoyable" said Ray. Kendra laughs.

" Dr. Palmer, in case you weren't aware, you are on a open channel, and we can hear everything you're saying. Is it too much to ask for some professionalism around here, and - why am I getting so upset?" said Martin as he stopped himself. He looks to Jax.

" One moment, please." said Martin as he turns off his earpiece.

" I'm not upset, You're upset." said Martin as Jax stands up and turns off his earpiece.

"No, I'm not." he said.

" My elevated blood pressure confirms that you are." said Martin.

" I'm just- I'm just getting annoyed that those two are talking instead of working. I mean..." said Jax as he crosses his arms with a sigh.

" You like her" said Martin.

" Dude, you're being crazy." said Jax

" You do remember that we share a psychic connection. I can sense what you're feeling." said Martin.

" If that were true then you would shut up" said Jax.

" Hey, it's no day at the beach for me, either. Believe me." said Martin

" Well, it doesn't matter, 'cause I don't stand a chance with her anyway." said Jax crossing his arms again

" Now, why would you say that?" said Martin.

" Because right now, my competition is a billionaire genius who built his own super-suit and some other dude she's known for 4,000 years who she is destined to be with." said Jax.

" If I may offer a word of advice-" said Martin.

" I really wish you wouldn't" said Jax.

" That word would be "confidence" said Martin.

" You met my younger self. I was quite the ladies' man much like Nathan is. Put yourself out there. Good things will happen." said Martin.

" Yeah but Grey what about Carter." said Jax as he stood up.

" Well there's that. But still Jefferson you need to have confidence in yourself. The right girl is out there somewhere." said Martin.

Jax looks at him and nods.

 **Back with Nate**

" Palmer Tech's just two blocks up this way. Or at least it used to be." said Sara.

" Felicity? Hey where did she go?" said Lisa.

As soon as she said that a explosion was heard and people started coming from everywhere.

" Take cover in the bus!" said Nate pointing to it and everyone goes into it.

People show up on motorcycles and some are attacking other people.

" It's like World War III out there." said Snart as he got in

" It's beautiful." said Mick.

" I'd think it'd be more beautiful if we weren't in the middle of it Mick" said Carter.

We see the 'Green Arrow' standing on top of a truck shooting arrows at the people.

Explosions go off and more motorcyclists show up.

" We need to find another route." said Rip.

" Well you do that Rip. We need to find Felicity" said Nate.

The archer shoots two arrows at people attacking.

Mick looks back and sees someone smash somes head through the window of the bus and laughs. Someone is thrown from the roof of the bus.

The archer is shot by someone at point-blank range and goes down.

Sara gets out of her seat and out of the bus to go see if the archer is okay.

" Ms. Lance, don't. Sara! Damn it!" said Rip trying to stop her.

" You all try not to move. We'll be right back." said Rip as he leaves.

" We're not gonna sit here, right?" said Mick.

" No we need to find Felicity." said Nate.

" Right let's go." said Carter then the group steps out.

" Imagine all the looting we can do in this chaos" said Mick.

" Why don't me and Mick stretch our legs at that bank we passed three blocks back?" said Snart.

" You do that. But first what about these guys?" said Lisa.

People in decked out motorcycles and a guy in a fur coat shows up in a decked out ATV.

" Put down your weapons, and hand over your wallets." said a man holding an assault rifle.

" Are you actually trying to mug us?" said Nate.

" What is this, amateur hour?" said Mick.

" Hey the mammoth called he wants his face back" said Lisa talking about the ugly guy in the fur coat. Making them laugh

" If you don't do what my man says, we're gonna crush you into the pavement like a couple of ants." said the leader.

" Really?" said Carter in fake surprise.

" Lisa, Snart, Mick why don't you teach these fellas a lesson" said Nate

" Alright" said Mick.

The leader steps forward and has the man take off his fur coat. Mick Laughs.

The leader punches Snart in the face.

" That's what you get when you don't follow directions." said the leader.

" Interesting." said Lisa as she steps forward.

She punches the leader in the face. Who turns back around with a smirk.

" On second thought, Mick" said Lisa as she and Snart step back.

" Gotcha!" said Mick as he burns the leader with his fire gun. The gang looks surprised seeing it.

" Whoa! Where did you get that?" said the grunt.

" eBay" said Mick as he looks at the gang

" Now, your boss will not be needing this." said Mick as the grunt puts the fur coat on Mick.

" Well it's been fun but I think it's time to leave" said Snart.

" Leave? Why would we leave" said Mick holding a girl.

" Oh my! I don't have time for this. Snart go with him. Everyone else with me" said Nate as he Lisa and Carter left.

Mick gets on the ATV.

" Come on, sweetheart." said Mick to the girl that was around his arm.

Snart gets on a motorcycle.

 **With Sara**

We see her turning a corner when the archer points a arrow at her.

" **Don't move. You - you are persistant"** said the Archer as Sara stops.

" I saw you get shot point-blank" said Sara.

" **It's high-density Kevlar, now... who the hell are you?"** said the Archer.

" Who are you?" she asked.

" **I'm the Green Arrow"** he said.

" Oliver Queen is the Green Arrow" she said. The Archer puts his arrow back in his carrier.

" No, he's not. Oliver Queen is dead" he said she does a shakey gasp and looks down.

Before looking back up at him.

" How did Oliver die" she asked.

" I don't know. No one does. No one's seen him since - Well, since the Uprising" he said.

" Uprising?" she said.

" Is just what people called it when - Well, when all this happened" he said gesturing to everything around him.

"15 years ago, he brought an army with him." he said.

" Who brought an army?" she said.

" I did" said a man.

" No that's impossible" she said

The Archer points an arrow at him. The man is shown to look like Deathstroke but instead has an silver and black mask.

Sara takes out her daggers.

" How did you get off Lian Yu?" she asked.

Deathstroke doesn't say anything.

" Say something, damn it!" she said angrily.

Rip comes running down an alley way and sees Deathstroke and points his gun at him.

" Ms. Lance? Who is this?" he said.

" Someone very dangerous." she said.

" Then now is not the right time for me to say it- but please, remind me later to tell you that I told you so." he said

" How are you still alive, Slade?" she asked

" Slade." Deathstroke said before laughing.

" That's a name I haven't heard in a long time." he said before taking off his helmet. Showing a man possibly in his 20's. Maybe I don't know.

Sara looks surprised.

" How do you know my father? He called you Ms. Lance. Any relation to the late Captain Lance? If so you must've heard stories about my father." he said walking closer to them.

" I knew your father. He was insane. Seems to run in the family" said Sara.

The man grins.

" I'm going to enjoy killing you-" Sara spins her daggers. "Or we will."

Tons of men show up in masks looking like his.

" Okay, bad idea. Come on" said the Archer

He shoots a grapple arrow upward and grabs Rip and Sara and pulls them up with him.

 **Back at the Waverider**

We see Kendra working on something as Jax walks in.

" All right. Grey and I have got the mains back online" said Jax

" Great. Uh Ray's working on something called the quantum manifold. But I can't seem to get this to cooperate" said Kendra as she puts down her tool

" Let me give it a try." said Jax taking the part she was working on and starts working on it.

" Hey, you actually seem to know what you're doing here." she said impressed.

" Uh, yeah, machines are kind of my thing. Plus I've been looking at the instruction manual in my downtime , so..." said Jax making her laugh

Most people can't follow the instructions to build their new bookcase, and here you are working on a spaceship.

A time-traveling spaceship from the future, no less." she said

Well, when you put it like that, I am kind of amazing." said Jax and she laughs and says "And humble".

Hey, if you ever have any bookcases need putting together... " said Jax

I'll know who to call. she said

So, Raymond, you were working with Kendra earlier. I couldn't help but notice there might've been a little... spark. " said Martin

Really?" Said Ray

Oh, yes. It was quite apparent and if I'm not mistaken, I've noticed her throwing one or two glances your way." said Martin

Huh. Mm-hmm. Wow, that's... that's surprising. Is it? Well, yeah. I don't know, I hadn't really considered her in that way. Why are you bringing this up? [chuckles] Jeez, I feel like I'm back in high school." said Ray

I honestly wouldn't know. I skipped 10th grade. And 11th. Martin said

I haven't really spent that much time with Kendra. You know, other than time that we shared with her and her reincarnated soulmate, or people trying to kill us. Ray said

All the more reason to avoid personal attachments. This ship may be large, but our group is small. Said Martin

Yeah. Preaching to the choir, Professor. We're onboard the Waverider to save the world... not hook up. " said Ray getting down from where he was

Yes, quite right. " said Martin

 **At a club where Snart and Mick are at.**

We see people partying, dancing and drinking

We see Mick holding a chalice up to the roof while standing on a table.

" Hey you! I'm terrible with names. I'm gonna call you Fonzie" said Mick pointing to the man who gave him the fur coat.

" And I'm gonna call you Kenickie." said Mick pointing to another man.

" Anyone else here need a name?" said Mick as he pointed to the others in the room

Your highness, can I get a moment of your time, please? said Snart walking over to Mick

Sure. Ah, isn't the future great? Said Mick happily

We really should be getting back to Rip and Sara and the others. " said Snart

Why?" asked Mick

'Cause I'm not looking to put down roots here. said Snart pointing to said place

Why not? It's everything we've ever wanted. I got a gang that does everything I tell them to. I got a fur coat. I got a chalice. Speaking of. said Mick as he had a guy pour him some stuff into his chalice

What about stopping Savage? said Snart

What about it? You're the one who said we're in this for the score, remember? We could live like kings here. No cops, no heroes... just some fool in a green hoodie. It's Christmas every day. Ah, my sweet. said Mick as he holds the girl from earlier and walks away with Snart sighing.

 **Back with Sara Rip and Connor**

Slade had a son? said Sara

Look, Oliver tried. He tried to raise an army to fight Deathstroke, but... everyone just wanted to evacuate. How can you save a city that doesn't want to be saved? said Connor as Sara looks down.

A moment. Sara, I know what you must be thinking, but none of what has transpired here is your fault, nor do you have the means to change it, but Vandal Savage's future is preventable. I implore you, please stay focused on our mission. said Rip as he walks over to Sara

We're very grateful for your assistance, but we really must be moving along to Smoak Technologies. " said Rip to Conner

What for? That place has been cleared out for years, but a lot of Felicity Smoak's projects got relocated. Said Conner

Where? Asked Rip

Come on. said Conner as he has them following him.

Then they hear sniffling. The 3 move around a corner to see Nate holding Felicity while Lisa and Cartner comfort her.

" Hey guys" said Carter sadly.

" What happened?" said Sara.

" Don't ask. Please just don't ask" said Nate as he picks Felicity up.

" Me and Carter are going to take her back to the Waverider Lisa is going with you" said Nate as he and Carter run off.

" Now let's go where I was taking you." said Conner

 **In a elevator**

You didn't say that Felicity's equipment would be here. said Sara

Well, where else would you think it'd be? Said Conner

The elevator opens to them being in the Arrow Cave

" Get ready Sara we all just came from here." said Lisa

They look around until Rip whistles.

Mr. Queen's base of operations appears to have seen better days. he said.

Yeah, well... the place got attacked after Grant Wilson outed Queen as the Green Arrow. said Conner ( I know he hasn't said his name yet but I don't want to call him the archer)

Sara looks to 2 black manequins who's cases were smashed.

Let's just find what we're looking for and get out of here. she said.

She heads deeper into the cave

Whoever's there, get out. I said get out! [gun cocks] Whoever you are, get out. said a man revealing to be a very old Olliver

Oliver? said Sara as she then looks to Lisa who looks away

Hello, Sara. Long time, no see. said Ollie

Is that... asked Conner

Oliver Queen. said Rip

Everyone thinks that you're dead. said Sara

They're not wrong. Put the arrow down, John. You're embarrassing yourself. said Oliver

John? said Rip

John Diggle Junior. said Olliver as Conner takes of his mask

My dad is dead because I couldn't save him. I don't deserve his name. I'm Connor Hawke. said Connor

So you won't take his name, but it's all right to parade around in someone else's outfit? said Olliver

Well, someone has to, because last time that I checked, you were dead. Everyone thought you were dead. I've been trying to hold this city by myself because I thought you were gone. said Conner as he sheds a few tears

What happened to you? To Laurel, to my dad... Felicity... said Sara

They're gone. All of them. said Olliver

What do you mean? she asked

Ollie... [whispers] Gone. What do you want me to say, Sara? 30 years ago, you and Ray hopped on a spaceship, and you never came back. he said

We said

I don't want to say that... things would have ended differently if you and Ray had been here, but... he says

But if we were, it could've made the difference. she said

You thought I was dead. What are you doing here? he asked walking back into the cave

We were looking for a Neuromorphic Prototype that Felicity Smoak was working on. said Rip

Felicity left after everything that happened. Everything her company was working on is being kept in a warehouse at Adams and O'Neil. Entry code is 4-5-8-7. he said before going back

Thank you, Mr... said Rip

You found your way in... find your way out. said Ollie without turning around

 **Back at the Waverider**

I got to admit, that wasn't bad advice, Grey. said Jax as he and Martin are walking

So things went well with Ms. Saunders? Martin asked

Oh, yeah. said Jax

Well, I have more good news. I was able to very subtly confirm that Raymond has no romantic inclinations towards your crush object. said Martin

Okay, well, once we've sorted out my love life, we need to update your vocabulary. joked Jax

Can't wait. said Martin

I'm gonna go check on Kendra. said Jax as he begins to walk

Hey... confidence. reminded Martin

Yeah. Jax said

Hey. I got the initial dampeners back online. Once the rest of the team returns with the Neuromorphic Prototype, Gideon will be good to go. said Ray walking out of the hallway Jax went down

Excellent. Sooner we get out of here, the better. said Martin as he begins walking

And thank you, by the way. said Ray

Whatever for? Martin asked

Well, till you mentioned it, I hadn't really thought about Kendra in that way, because, you know, she and Carter are destined to be together in this lifetime, but everything's changed and, uh, you know, she's quirky and funny and beautiful and a pretty good welder. Ray said

So... you know, what about all those things we were talking about? The mission and so forth? Martin Asked

Oh, well, we're all adults here, right? Getting to know each other a little bit better, it's not gonna stop us from saving the world. said Ray

Oh, boy. Martin said

 **Back at the club**

Everyone is dancing and Mick is sitting down in his chair while Snart is looking extremely bored.

Then they hear a door open and glass shattering.

" Who invited them" Mick asked as he sees men and women walking.

The music stops.

" Word on the street is that Deathstroke is pissed about something." said a man

Deathstroke... what kind of name's that? asked Mick getting up

Party's over. Everyone hit the streets. Hit everybody on them. I want Green Arrow dead by morning. said Grant walking in

Listen, pal, this is my gang. The only orders they take are from me. said Mick walking up to Grant

Hmm, might be your gang, but it's my city. Green Arrow is running with a female assassin in white and a Brit in a brown coat. Kill them all." said Grant as he scoffs and pokes Mick in the chest

Heard the man. Let's go. " said a man as they all leave

Snart: Looks like your new minions are going on a manhunt for Rip and Sara.

Mick: So?

Snart: So they're going to kill our friends if we don't do something.

Mick: Since when is Rip our friend?

Snart: Hey, the man has his flaws but he still might be useful to us.

Mick: Good point. But I'm sure shiny and the others can rescue the two of them.

Snart: Do you really want to take that chance?

Mick: Fine! We'll go rescue blondie and our former captain. But we're having a little talk afterwards.

The two leave the club

 **Back with Rip and the others**

Thank you for agreeing to accompany us, Mr. Diggle. said Rip Conner stops and turns to him

It's Connor. It's not like I needed to stick around Oliver Queen for anything. Said Connor

Did you know? asked Sara

Know what? Rip asked

That this is what would happen in my city? Oliver said that the only reason that things got so bad was because Ray and I weren't there to help. Sara Said.

I suspected that might be the case, but that's actually a good thing. Rip said

Hm? she said

Now, once our mission is complete and you and Dr. Palmer are returned to Star City in 2016, you will both be present to stop Grant Wilson's Uprising. This future is only a potential timeline. said Rip

So this... this version of Star City... this doesn't have to happen? she asked

Correct. The future is always in flux. Hopefully, this will never come to pass. This world isn't real. he said turning to her

Let's split up. We'll cover more ground. Sara said

While they look around Sara finds a big bag and looks inside before she closes it and takes it.

Rip looks around until he found the part until a explosion goes off and he races out to see Sara Lisa and Conner fighting off Grant's men.

" There's too many" said Conner.

"There's never too many" said Lisa

They continue to fight them off until Mick and Snart join the fight.

" Gentlemen you're timing is exemplary" said Rip.

As they beat them Sara looks around.

" Where's Connor" she asked.

They look down to see his bow.

" He's been taken" said Rip.

These are Grant Wilson's men. said Sara checking out one of the down bodies.

Hmm. The guy with the half face and the body armor has a real mad-on for the kid in the hoodie. said Mick as Rip throws down the bow

Can I have a word? he asked Sara

Rip... I know what you're going to say. said Rip as he and Sara walk away.

We have to get him back. said Sara

Yes, that. You're forgetting this future is only a potential timeline. He said

Yeah, where Grant Wilson kills Connor. She said

Wilson's not going to murder Connor, because once you're returned to 2016, there won't be a Wilson or a Connor, at least not as we know them both right now. Rip said as he and Sara walk away.

Now that we rescued them, let's have that chat. Said Mick.

Snart: You sounded like you want to stay here earlier.

Mick: Thought I made that pretty clear. What I'm less clear on is why you don't. A city of thieves and criminals.

Snart: Sounds like a lot of competition. And what about Lisa?

Mick: Oh. Right. I almost forgot about her. But we should stay a little longer and enjoy our criminal ways while we still can. Because when we get going, we'll be back to being heroes.

Lisa (approaches Mick): Mind if I join the conversation? (knocks Mick out)

" What happened to him" Rip asked as he and Sara walk back over

" You don't wanna know" said Snart.

" Right. Well we need to take this and Mr. Rory back to the Waverider" said Rip.

 **At the Waverider**

We see Martin working on a piece of equipment an Jax walks in.

Oh, Jefferson, perfect timing. I'm in need of your mechanical acumen. Martin

Okay, let's do it. Jax said

Jax goes to work on it but stops and looks at Martin.

What? Martin asked

What did you do? Jax asked

I don't know what you're talking about. Martin Said

You did something. What did you do? Jax said

Nothing, nothing. Martin said

You know, this psychic connection thing, it goes both ways and the moment that I walked in here, I started feeling really anxious and guilty. You feel guilty, so what did you do? Jax said

In my defense, I was only acting in your best interests. Martin said

What did you do? Jax asked

It's possible in my attempt to discern whether Dr. Palmer had competing feelings for Ms. Saunders... Martin said

Oh, you didn't... Jax groaned

I may have inadvertently prompted him to think of her in ways in which... he hadn't. Martin sai

Ugh, Grey! Jax said

I'm sorry. My intentions were honorable. Martin said

[sighs] Ah, it's cool. Jax said

Is it? Martin said

Yeah. I mean, nothing's really changed apart from the fact that now I got competition I didn't have before, but I should still have confidence in myself. Right? Jax said.

" Right" Martin said patting Jax back

" Oh they're back" said Martin seeing Lisa, Snart Rip and Sara walking in.

" Where's Mr. Rory." Martin asked.

" You don't want to know" said Lisa as she and Snart walk past.

We have the Neuromorphic Prototype. Any luck with the ship's engines?

Yeah, it's all good. Said Jax

Is there something wrong, Ms. Lance? Martin asked

Well, all my friends and family are dead, except for Oliver Queen, who happens to be dead inside and missing his left arm.

Sara, I have told you... said Rip

That this is just a potential future and that it's all gonna go back when we return to 2016... if we return. But what if we don't? It's not like we have the safest line of work.

I think if Sara wants to stay and help that then we should. I mean, that's what we signed up for: to be heroes. said Jax

I agree with Jefferson. Martin said

Yes, of course you both do, because neither of you understand the pitfalls of changing the timeline. Meddling with the future is arguably more dangerous than changing the past, because it is still in flux.

Your wife and son's death are in the future. You want us to change that. Sara said

Don't play that card with me.

So what? Are you only willing to risk the timeline if it's your own family? she said

I am not just trying to save my family and I'm not just trying to save one city, but the entire world! I'm not the one being selfish, Sara.

Go to hell.

Most likely. If you want to go and save Mr. Hawke, then be my guest. I'll keep the ship here for one hour, then we're leaving. With you on board or without.

Then Martin and Jax walk away with Sara.

" Where are you two going" Rip asked.

" To find Nathan" said Martin

" Our real Captain" said Jax

 **Down Below**

We see Lisa and Snart walking down to a room that has Mick in it.

Then they see him adjusting his jaw.

" Sorry about that Mick" said Lisa.

" Didn't expect you to hit me, goldie" he said.

" Are you alright" Snart asked.

Mick walks up to the force field.

" Yeah. I'll be alright. Please tell me you kept the fur coat." said Mick.

Lisa chuckles.

" Yep. It's up in your room" said Lisa.

" Thanks. And thanks for the punch. I needed it" said Mick as he sits down.

Snart deactivates the force field.

" Lenny told me you wanted to stay. Why?" Lisa asked.

" Well all my life I wanted to see the world burn. I guess that part of me didn't want to leave" said Mick.

" What do you say now?" said Snart.

" That it's time to stop being a criminal. At least a little bit." said Mick making them laugh.

" Come on let's go" said Lisa.

The 3 leave the room.

" By the way Mick I'm glad you're staying" said Lisa giving him a hug then walking off.

" Yeah this hero job wouldn't be the same without you" said Snart patting his back and walks off as well.

Mick watches them leave and smiles before going somewhere.

 **Back at the Arrow cave.**

We see Sara walking out of the elevator

"Olliver. Olliver!" she cries out.

Ollie steps out of the shadows.

" Thought I told you to go." said Ollie

" Grant Wilson has Conner. They're gonna kill him" she said.

" He knew what he was signing up for and there's nothing I can do to help him" he said

" That's not the Oliver Queen that I know" she said walking closer.

" Maybe I'm not that person anymore" he said.

" Look at me, Sara. I'm literally half the man I used to be" he said

" Then that's the half this city needs." she said

" He's got too many men, Ollie. I can't do this by myself." she said

" What about your friends? About Felicity?" he asked.

" Felicity can't help and I'm by myself for the time being" she said

"That's why I need you" she said

She reaches into the bag she brought with her.

" Come on, Sara" he says

" I never got the chance to ask Conner why he wears the hood, but I know why.

She holds out his bow to him.

" It's because this city will always need a Green Arrow." she said

Olliver stands there looking at it before looking at her.

 **On the Waverider**

We see Nate walking through a door that opened for him

" Is the ship ready for departure?" Rip asks without looking at him.

" No. Sara is not on board" he says

" I gave her an hour." Rip said.

I don't think that that's enough time for -" Nate says before Rip cuts him off.

" And she's been 90 minutes. How much longer are we supposed to wait?" said Rip walking over to a seat.

" It doesn't matter that this is a potential future. That it isn't won't happen or may never be real. For her it is very real. Just like it was for Felicity" said Nate.

" I know, which is why I gave her an extra 30 minutes. Gideon, what's our status?" Rip asked

" The Waverier is operational. Mr. Hunter. But I can't guarantee for how much longer." said Gideon

" Explain" said Nate.

" We are cloaked. but positioned dangerously close to where the city's criminal element is gathering to witness the execution of Conner Hawke. The longer we wait, the greater the risk of detection and further damage to the ship" she said.

" Do you really want to run the risk of being marooned in this version of 2046 forever." asked Rip.

" More than I want to maroon Sara here. Will you ever understand what I'm trying to teach you?" said Nate

" What exactly are you trying to teach me? Captain?" said Rip.

" What's the point of stopping Savage if we only become as immoral as he is in the process?" said Nate as he walks away

 **In Star City**

We see a crowd that formed with Grant walking in front of Conner as he's dragged by two goons.

They go onto a stage that has what looks like a stone desk on it.

" You should be honored. This is hallowed ground" said Grant waving his hand of the stone desk.

" I took Olliver Queen's arm in this very spot" he said

The crowd cheers.

" Well, then let me go. And we'll see which one of us is tougher: me or Queen" said Connor

" I already know the answer to that. Ready the prisoner" said Grant

The two thugs move Conner until he's on top of the stone desk and they lay him down on it.

Grant puts his sword at Conner's neck and gets ready to kill him until he's interrupted by a soldier.

" Sir! We saw her trying to sneak past the perimeter." said a soldier bringing in Sara

" Sloppy. The League of Assassins would be embarrassed." said Grant as he walks over in front of her on the stage.

" What was your strategy here? You really think you could just turn up tonight... kill me?" he said pointing to himself.

The crowd laughs

No. It was just my job to distract you." she said.

Then we see Olliver Queen in his arrow outfit standing on top of a truck

We see that he's holding his bow with a robotic arm.

Grant moves over and puts on his helmet.

Ollie shoots and explosive arrow at him sending him back.

Sara breaks out of the soldiers grip and starts attacking the group.

Olliver jumps down and takes down 3 guys.

Conner takes down the two thugs holding him.

Olliver starts shooting arrows at the crowd.

Conner puts his hood back on and turns and looks at Grant.

" You're not Green Arrow. You're just a punk in a Halloween costume" said Grant.

" Funny, I was gonna say the same thing about you." said Conner

Olliver shoots more arrows.

Before he turns and sees Conner taking on Grant

Oliver jumps onto the hood of a destroyed car.

Grant knocks down Conner and goes to take him down with his sword.

Olliver shoots an arrow at his bandoleer.

Conner rolls away and starts helping Sara with the crowd.

Olliver jumps in front of Grant.

" You want to fight the Green Arrow? I'm right here." he said putting his bow in his right hand.

Grant pulls the arrow out.

The two start fighting

Ray in his Atom suit and Kendra and Carter come flying in. With Ray shooting people in the crowd.

They land and start fighting people in the crowd.

" How'd you convince Rip to help?" Sara said.

" Actually, sending in the cavalry was his idea" said Ray.

The rest of the Legends show up. With Jax as Firestorm.

Snart and Mick start blasting people, Lisa makes a golden staff and starts attacking with it, Jax starts hitting people.

" Where's Mr. Queen?" Rip asked.

Olliver and Grant are still going at it.

Olliver gives a punch to Grant's face and throws his bow to Conner.

" Conner" he said as he threw it

He gets back to fighting Grant

Grant knocks him down.

He goes to attack him with his sword but Conner shoots a arrow that makes bolo wrap around him then Olliver uses his metal arm and backhands him knocking him down and his mask off.

We see the Legends taking down the last of the men.

" Cowards, all!" shouts Mick.

" Tell 'em Mick!" said Lisa.

Mick walks away.

" Olliver?" sai Ray.

" It's good to see you again, Ray. Kendra. Carter. Thanks for the assist" said Ollie.

" So who's that?" asked Kendra.

" His name is Grant Wilson. Once upon a time, his father, Slade, tried to ruin my life." said Olliver

" That's not a nice family" said Carter

" That's good shooting, John" said Ollie.

Conner goes up the steps to Olliver

He hands Ollie his bow.

" It's Conner" said Conner. Ollie takes his bow.

" Either way, it's Green Arrow" said Ollie patting Conner on the back

Time slows down. While they were talking Grant gets his sword and cuts himself free and is about to stab Ollie.

" OLLIVER LOOK OUT!" shouted Sara as she is about to see her best friend die.

Then a streak races in and tackles Grant into the more open area of the street.

The streak is revealed to be Nate.

" You hurt Felicity. You practically destroyed her! It's time for you to die!" shouted Nate as he throws Grant.

Grant gets back on his feet and watches as Nate pulls out the Dino Minder.

 **Bakuryuu Change.** he said menacingly like.

He pushes the red button and with a dinosaur cry (TopGaler's) he is surrounded by a white vortex as is changed into Abarekiller.

Excellent Excitement, Abarekiller" said Nate as he then puts a hand behind his back and makes the come at me gesture before putting said hand behind his back.

 **Insert Abarekiller's theme song**

Grant charges at him with a cry as he tries slashing Nate but Nate keeps dodging.

" What's shiny doing here?" said Mick as he comes back.

" Well because of Grant over there." said Sara.

" Why?" said Snart.

" Grant practically destroyed Felicity when I told her everything that happened." said Olliver.

" Oh come on Shiny! Kill his ass! shouted Mick.

Nate dodges a spin kick to the face by spinning and he then pushes Grant.

Grant gets back up and tries to take Nate's legs out from underneath him.

Nate jumps up and kicks Grant in the chest.

Nate pulls out the Wing Pentact and puts it into Tact mode and makes laser arrows.

He turns them toward Grant and pushes them making them go at him.

" What are you!?" Grant shouts as he gets up with a cut going on his cheek.

" Your death" said Nate as he changes the Penact to blade mode.

The two clash swords.

" You're nothing compaired to your father." said Nate as they bring their swords together and struggle to overpower the other.

" Fighting him would be a pleasure. You? You're just good sport!" said Nate as they seperate blades and he elbows Grant in the face.

The Legends and Ollie go ooo when he does that.

Grant gets up and yells again and charges at Nate and so does he and they bring their swords up and make down ward slashes as they pass each other.

They stand like that for a minute as Nate puts the Wing Penact back in it's sheath and Grants sword slices in half.

Grant gasps at this an picks up the sword before throwing them away against a wall. Grant races over to a nearby weapons chache and pulls out a bazooka and aims it at Nate.

The legends and Olliver gasp at this.

" 1 shot in it. Too bad for you" said Grant.

Nate chuckles and gestures for him to bring it.

Grant shoots and it hits Nate making it explode.

Grant chuckles and turns around to try and take on Olliver again.

" Not so fast!" shouted Nate he comes out of the smoke in Abare mode

Nate flies at Grant and stabs him with his arm swords sending him into the wall he threw his sword pieces at.

Then he hits him with a lightning blast before he pulls his arms out and makes his way back to the group.

Grant turns his head and sees the sword pieces and picks them up.

He gets up and tries to sneak attack Nate but Nate swipes the sword pieces out of his hands.

Squelch!

Was heard as Grant looks down to see one of Nate's arm blades sticking into his chest more percisely his heart.

Nate shoves the blade deeper as he gets in Grants face.

" Say hi to your father in hell for me" said Nate as he blasted him with more lightning before pulling out.

Grant falls backwards with a scream as he explodes when he touches the ground.

Nate demorphs.

" Thank you" said Olliver.

"Your welcome" said Nate he made his way past them.

" That was pretty wild there Shiny" said Mick.

Nate stops and turns his head to him.

" He practically destroyed Felicity, Mick. He deserved worse." said Nate as he speeds back to the ship.

 **Later after Sara says bye to Ollie and Conner and them getting ready to leave 2046**

We see Mick standing looking at the window with Ray.

Mick:I'm gonna miss this place.

Ray: Yeah, they really seemed like your kind of people.

Mick: No. You guys are my kind of people.

Mick: Guess this is the end of crime here.

Nate: Why? Are you going to miss it?

Mick: No. I've learned my lesson.

Rip (Nate pats Mick's back): What lesson? You'll probably do it the next time we go into a place that has people like that.

Nate: Haven't you said enough for one day?

Rip: Of course not! And I don't think Mr. Rory will be smart enough to learn this so called lesson of his.

Mick: What the fuck is that supposed to mean?

Rip: Let's pretend, just for a moment, that you're the captain, stuck in the brig while the rest of your crew slowly perish on their damaged ship. Now, what would you do to get yourself out of that predicament? Oh, no brilliant ideas? Really? Why am I not in the least bit surprised?

Mick: Shut the fuck up!

Linda: Okay, let's all just take a deep breath.

Rip: Or what? You'll punch me in the face, or burn me alive, or employ some other barbaric form of violence?

Mick: If you think I'm an idiot, why'd you recruit me in the first place.

Rip: Because you and your partner were a package deal! Everyone looks shocked to hear this

Mick: What?

Rip: I'm sorry, Mr. Rory. But a serial arsonist was never part of my plan to stop Savage, much less one with the IQ of meat.

" That's it! I'm getting my chainsaw!" said Snart getting up in a mad rush

" Where'd you get a chainsaw?" asked Alex as everyone looked shocked to hear that.

Kept it for safe keeping!" shouted Snart when he got it and started it up.

Carter jumps in front of him

" Snart just calm down" he said.

" Get out of my way Carter! I'm not going to let him talk to my best friend and partner like that!" said Snart

Nate takes it from him and puts it in his speed space before he lets Lisa past them with a golden covered fist.

Lisa (punches Rip): You shut the fucl up, you son of a bitch! Mick may not be a genius but he's one of the few friends that I've had before I met Nate. Sure, he might like fire too much but that obsession can come in handy! He's also shown loyal to the team and to me and Lenny! And if you have a problem with him, then I guess me and Nate made a mistake keeping you on the team! (turns to Nate) You have anything you want to add?

Nate: Nope. You've pretty much said everything. But I think I should spank Rip after we leave.

Rip: I'm not a child!

Nate: Well, you sure act like one!

Mick: Thanks for saying all that, Lisa. And you know what? I'm staying with you guys. After all, you people are the closest thing to a family that I've ever had.

Snart: I knew you would make the right choice, Mick.

Caitlin: Hard to believe that you and Snart were the same crooks who kidnapped me in 2015. Then they laugh

 **Later in the time stream**

Ray, Kendra and Sara are walking and talking about 2046 and about the phony distress call they got before they started going away from the cargo hold before explosions are heard and a hole is made beside them sending them into the time stream

" We just lost Ray Kendra and Sara into the time stream!" said Carter in his seat

" We'll have to worry about them later. We have Chronos on our tail" said Rip.

" That's it! Guys hold on I'm opening a time portal" said Nate

" Chronokinesis remember!" said Nate before anyone asked anything

" Mick activate the tractor beam. Chronos is coming with us" said Nate as Mick does as he's told.

Nate throws his hands forward as the tractor beam grabs Chronos' ship and a portal is opened and the two ships go through

" Alright Mick let him go" said Nate as Mick deactivates the tractor beam.

Chronos' ship is thrown to the ground making it crash.

Nate lands the Waverider.

" We're in the Cretaceous Period. Mick let's go and burn Chronos" said Nate as the two unhook out of their seats and Nate armors up.

" What do you want us to do?" asked Caitlin.

" Fix" said Nate before he takes Mick and speeds off.

 **Outside**

We see Nate and Mick running toward Chronos' fallen ship.

" To make sure the asshole stays here if we miss him. Mick you have my permission to burn his ship" said Nate

Mick looks up at him.

" Really? That's the one thing I was never allowed to burn." said Mick

Nate does the go ahead gesture.

" THANK YOU!" said Mick very happily.

Mick blasts the ship with the heat gun and watches it blow up.

" What's next!" he shouted.

Chronos said Nate as he taps Micks shoulder and they see Chronos pointing a gun at them.

" How'd I know you'd set a trap for us." said Mick.

Chronos chuckles while walking toward them.

" Just like how'd I know you'd know we'd be here" said Mick

Mick starts walking to him.

" I know who you are" said Mick

Chronos stops.

" About time" he said putting the gun on his shoulder.

" You always know where we are and know exactly when to attack" said Mick.

" You always know where to find the Waverider even when it's cloaked" he continued.

" You knew where haircut, Sara and Kendra would be on the Waverider when you blasted it." said Mick.

" You know all these things! Because you are me" said Mick.

Chronos begins to laugh.

He removes his helmet showing Mick!

" How'd you figure it out?" Chronos said.

" When you fought Nate you said something Snart said when we fought him and red and the way you said job back then. And the way you put you gun on your shoulder just like me." said Mick.

" Well enough talk let's go" said Nate as he sped punched Chronos in the face.

Mick rushes in and kicks Chronos to the ground.

Nate becomes AbareKiller again and speeds and snatches his gun.

" Mick!" said Nate throwing the gun up and Mick blasts it.

" Mick we have to finish this fast so we can find Kendra Ray and Sara" said Nate.

" I know that" he said wrestling Chronos.

Mick pushes him off.

Nate speeds in and starts slashing Chronos over and over again until he goes to the ground with slashes over his face.

Chronos groans and drags himself to Micks feet.

" Come on! Join me! Imagine the destruction we could make together! We're the same!" shouted Chronos.

Mick looks at him before kicking him in the face.

" We're nothing alike! And I'm never going to become you!" shouted Mick.

Chronos gasps and sees himself begin to disappear but before he does Mick blasts him with his heat gun.

" Let's go" said Nate speeding them back to the Waverider.

 **Back on the Waverider**

" We fixed the hole and we found something while repairing the ship. A portal. What's is for" asked Carter.

" Back to the Ultraverse as I call it. Made it just in case we needed to go back home for a reason and in case we need help from home." said Nate getting back into his seat. And they get back into the time stream

" I'm sorry, Mr. Rory, You're smarter than I gave you credit for." said Rip.

" Now let's go find our friends" said Nate.

" They could be anywhere at anytime" sai Felicity.

" Not anytime. 1958 That's where we are heading." said Nate

" How do you know they landed there" said Carter.

" Because that's where we were going before Chronos attacked." said Nate.

" Now let's go rescue our friends" said Nate as the Waverider boosts in speed.

 **Finished! This time people stop favoriting and following the story. Leave a review while you're at it. Please also thank you Nicochan 11 for helping**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there people**

 **Last time on Legends, our heroes had gone to the future and landed in a horrible future version of Star City**

 **There they met a archer who was trying to hold the city together and they eventually met Slade Wilson's son who was responsible for all the chaos.**

 **Eventually they met a older Olliver Queen who lost his left arm and had given up.**

 **But through the help of Sara he got his confidence back and became the Green Arrow again.**

 **Meanwhile the team was facing problems with Mick who wanted to stay because of the chaos but words from his friends got him back.**

 **Jax and Ray had been trying to get the attention of Kendra from Carter.**

 **They left after Nathan had turned into Abarekiller and killed Wilson's son.**

 **Meanwhile inside the timeline, Chronos had attacked them again, blasting Sara, Kendra and Ray back into some time period.**

 **Nathan took Chronos back to the time of the dinosaurs where it was revealed that Chronos was Mick from Mick and there they erased Chronos from time and destroyed his ship. With Mick taking all of Chronos' weapons and his armor for souvenirs.**

 **Now we find our heroes going through time to find their 3 missing teammates. We hope they find them in time before they forget who they are.**

 **1958 Rescue**

We see the Waverider exiting the time portal as it then turns invisible and lands.

The team groans except for the Nate's girls and himself.

" I'm not the only one whose vision is blurry in their left eye, am I?" said Martin as he took off his glasses.

Nate gets up along with Rip.

" Seeing three of everything, That's normal, right?" asked Jax as his eyes are squinted.

" Yes, as I mentioned before, the effect of time travel on the human body increases with the length of each jaunt." said Rip as he shakes his head to get the feeling out.

" So where are we?" asked Alex

" Harmony Falls, Oregon. This is both the time where Vandal makes an appearance and where Ray, Jendra and Sara have landed." said Nate.

Snart looks over to Mick and sees him still sitting and strapped but with his head looking up.

" Mick? Mick are you alright?" he said as he removes the strap from Mick's chair.

Everyone turns to them.

Snart shakes Mick who is about to fall until Felicity and Caitlin catch him.

" What's wrong with him?" said Rip.

" Apparently Chronos got a few really good hits in on Mick. Girls get him to the med lab." said Nate as Felicity and Caitlin put Mick's arms behind their necks and carry him to the Med Lab.

" Okay so why do you think Sara, Ray and Kendra are here in this time?" asked Carter.

" Because I sensed where they landed with my Chronokinesis. I'm the only speedster who's managed to completely master it." said Nate.

" Okay, I think I've said it before so I'll say it again, You are awesome" said Jax. Nate smirks.

" Okay people listen up. Girls you stay behind in the Waverider to protect it. We may have erased Chronos from the timeline but I don't want to take any chances of the time masters sending any other assassins." said Nate as the girls nod.

" Is that why they don't come on missions?" asked Martin.

Everyone agrees with that since the girls haven't gone out of the ship on a mission yet.

" Yes because they are more powerful and coordinated than you all. No offense." said Nate as they don't seem offended by it.

" Okay Carter you're staying behind, the ship masks your presence from Vandal. Step out and he will find you and the mission could be destroyed. At least until I find a way to mask your signature" said Nate as Carter understood that.

" Everyone else, we have to find Ray, Kendra and Sara. Now Ray still has his suit so it should be simple to track via its energy. Martin, Jax, Rip, Snart you go to find him. Kendra can be tracked from her scent, before she was ejected she put on a long lasting perfume and to seal the deal. Shifter, here will be tracking by following her scent. Iris you go with him, you both can speed her back here. Then there's Sara, I think I know where she went, back to the League of Assassins, Nanda Parbat." Nate said shocking them thinking Sara wouldn't go back to them.

" Leave getting her to me. I'm the one who has the most skill and abilities to take on the League of Assassins and Ra' Al Ghul and walk away." said Nate.

" Everyone know what to? (They nod) Okay let's go get our teammates back." Nate said as everyone left to do what Nate ordered.

The two group sent to find Ray and Kendra found them pretty easily. What's wierd is that they said they've been waiting for them for a year. Okay enough about that it's time to see Nate at Nanda Parbat.

 **Nanda Parbat**

We see a woman in a black suit with it covering her face fighting off another assassin as she then stands victorious and places a sword to his neck

We see Ra's Al Ghul walking into the room, with a girl. And he says " Hold" in arabaic

Ta-er al-Sahfer. I can see that the herbs and meditation are working. Your thirst to kill no longer clouds your judgment. He said as he walks by Sara

Proceed. The assassins continue their training and he gestures for her to come to him she kneels

Stand up. he said as soon as she touched the ground

I've enjoyed watching you train. I have never seen a pupil advance so quickly. Amazed by how fast she's come in a year

I've had time to learn who I am, and what it is I'm meant to do. Said Sara

We will watch this one closely, Talia. There is much you can learn from her. " Said Ra's talking to his daughter.

Meanwhile we see Nate just now arriving in Asia.

" Okay now I'm here, got to get to the Hidnu Kush." he said to himself as he flew to Asia from plane.

" Hello Nathan?." he heard on his comms as it was Martin's voice.

" Go ahead, Stein" he said as he finds a place to hide.

" We have retrived Miss Saunders and Raymond. Are you at Nanda Parbat?" he asked.

" Almost I'm in Asia, Stein have Rip check the shadow records to be sure if Sara had joined in 1958." Nate said.

" On it. Wait what are the shadow records?" Martin said.

" Records of every member in the League of Assassins, Rip will know. Sara's got to be on it." said Nate.

" Right away" said Martin as they turned off the comms and Nate continued on his way.

 **Back on the Waverider.**

Martin walks into the main room and sees Martin sitting on a chair with Snart eating pretzels.

" Mr. Rory it's good to see you up and about." Martin said as he makes way over to the pyrotechnic.

" Hug me, I'll hurt you." said Mick.

" Good to see your attitude is still there." said Martin as Lisa chuckles at that.

" Where's Shiny at? I wanna thank him for the Chronos souvenirs." asked Mick.

" He's in Asia, trying to retrieve Ms. Lance or as I should probably now call her, Mrs. Queen." said Martin.

" Oh and speaking of which, Mr. Hunter, Nate has asked me to have you bring up the shadow records." said Martin.

" How does he? Rip said before he stopped himself.

" Gideon did you inform Nathaniel of everything on the ship?" Rip asked.

" Yes, every room and every feature." said Gideon.

" There's a surprise, now bring up the shadow records." said Rip.

" Yes Sir, Also Captain Nathan had informed me to tell you, that the replicates have disappeared from your original time." said Gideon confusing them.

" What's that supposed to mean?" said Snart.

" It means that Nate went back and informed your families in your times that the yous there are duplicates he created and they have vanished." said Rip.

" And that there's nothing to fear and that I received a message from your loved ones wishing you luck. And Mr. Snart and Mr. Rory?" said Gideon.

" What? they both said.

" There are pictures of your girlfriends along with their messages attached to the hard drive I received from the captain, for Snart, Mick, Jax and Raymond." said Gideon.

Mick and Snart look at each other. The team looks surprised while Lisa scratches the back of her neck. Jax looks surprised and so does Ray

" We have girlfriends?" asked Mick as he and Snart look at Lisa.

" Yes, Elizabeth Ross and Caroline Jenkins Aka Inferno and Sub-zero. Mick's girl can light herself on fire where as Lenny's girl can freeze things." said Lisa.

" Look you can take the information back to your rooms because it's said here that someone named Ta-er al-Sahfer, joined the league in 1957. That's Sara's assassin name. So we're off to join Nathan on his journey to Nanda Parbat." said Rip.

" Okay then well Mick let's go read what our girlfriends, which we knew nothing about, had to say to us." said Snart.

" Yeah we'll be having a chat with Shiny about that after we get Sara back." said Mick as he and Snart took their info files to their rooms.

Everyone did the same. Except for the girls ( Except Alex) and Rip ( obviously).

Each of the guys had letters and pictures from their girlfriends, which was a surprise to Ray and Jax. ( I hate this part. Saying someone's ethnicity makes me feel racist for some reason)

Snart's girl in his picture is white and has black hair and black jeans with a black leather jacket. In her picture she is seen with Snart as they are sitting under a tree.

Mick's girl is white with blonde hair and wearing a yellow tank top and brown shorts. In her picture she is seen holding onto Mick's arm and smiling.

Jax's girl is black with black hair and wearing pink shirt with a black skirt. In her picture we see her smiling as she stands with Jax. Her name is Paris Manning and her hero name is Molecular girl.

Ray's girl is white with blone hair and is wearing a red shirt with a smiley face on it and white pants. She has herself beside his shoulder as they are in the picture. Her name is Lesley Grant. She basically is a female A.T.O.M and calls herself Iron Girl

Sara is happy when she sees herself with her harem sisters and Olliver. She's especially glad to see her sister happy in it.

 **2 hours later**

We see Rip controlling the ship with the Legends sitting behind him.

" Hunter, Where are you? In case you haven't known this, but the desert is cold and I'm freezing my ass out here. So where are yours?" asked Nate of the comms.

" We're almost at your postions, Nathan." said Rip.

" Well hurry up before I freeze to death out here or something." said Nate as he turned off the comms

Rip speeds the ship up to get to Asia.

 **Hindu Kush**

We see Nate standing as he watches the ship land.

" Okay everyone come on" he said on the comms.

" Wait you're bringing everyone?" said Ray shocked.

" Yes now come on. The longer we wait, the colder it's gonna be out here." said Nate as he sees the whole team walking out of the ship.

" Since when are you affected by the cold?" said Caitlin.

" I'm not, I just want to get this over with before Savage's trail gets any colder." said Nate.

" Alright let's move." said Nate.

The team makes their way to Nanda Parbat.

" Well I'm glad you agreed with me on that, Nathan" said Rip as he catches up with Nate.

" What?" said Nate.

" That the longer we wait, the more damage Savage can do." said Rip.

" I also said that because the longer Carter is outside, is the greater the chance Vandal will sense him." said Nate.

" You don't have to worry about that." said Alex as the girls caught up with him.

" Why? Did Felicity create the cloaking shields?" asked Nate.

" Cloaking shields? What are you-?" said Rip as the others look at themselves when Alex said cloaking shields.

" I built shields that mask Carter's and Kendra's signatures from Vandal. Essentially making them invisible to him." said Nate.

Carter and Kendra look at each other liking that.

" We're here." said Nate as he stopped.

Everyone stops to see Nanda Parbat and they make their way to the front door.

" Can't believe I have to come back here again." said Ray

" You're not the only one" said Felicity

" Okay, Rip will like this one, I'm gonna go in and get Sara. If it doesn't work go to plan b." said Nate.

Which is?" said Carter,

" I've not thought of it yet, but knowing myself I will." said Nate.

" But first Felicity if you would handle our little guest that's about to attack Ray in 3.5 seconds" said Nate.

" Gotcha!" she said as she shot one of the assassins above them and the body dropped.

" Thanks" said Ray.

" Now look if I'm taking too long it should mean that I've been captured. Then I want you to make your way inside and if you come into contact with the assassins, just stand down and let yourselfs be captured." said Nate.

" What, why? asked Mick.

" Because that way we can all be together for the plan b when I think of it. Oh by the way, no firestorm or A.T.O.M" said Nate. Martin and Jax nod along with Ray

" Now if everything goes well, which it probably won't, I'll be out of here faster than you can say, Ra's Al Ghul" said Nate before he shushes them and goes inside.

 **Inside**

We see Nate walking into Sara's room as she's sleeping.

He taps her shoulder, waking her up.

Sara." he whispers

" Nate?" she says

I'm here to bring you back. I'm so sorry that it's taken me so long. He said

Who else is here? she asked

The entire team. I'll explain everything back on the... he says before she knocks him out.

She shouts in Arabaic.

 **Minutes later**

The others walk into the complex.

Eventually they get caught by the assassins.

They watch as Sara walks in with Nate in cuffs.

" Found her" he said.

She speaks in Arabaic and points to Martin and Jax and two assassins seperate them.

She then walks over to Ray and takes the container holding his shrunken suit.

Then they find themselves in chains attached to the wall, With Shifter having chains all over his body. With Sara walking in front of them.

Sara, what the hell? said Jax

You shouldn't have come here. said Sara

Yeah, I'm starting to get that. said Sara

We came here to rescue you. said Kendra

I don't need to be rescued. I've found peace here. Sara said

Peace with the League of Assassins? That must be the first time that sentence has ever been uttered. said Rip.

Oh, I can't believe I'm back here. said Ray with Felicity agreeing with him.

If this is retribution of some kind for stranding you in 1958... said Martin

It is the will of Ra's al Ghul. Trespassers are to be executed. Said Sara.

She walks out with two assassins as they close the gates behind them and stand guard.

" We need more time to get to her." said Nate with Rip agreeing with him.

" She's experiencing a time drift. When one spends too long in an alien timeline, one who's not a speedster or has equipment to stop it, one loses ties with one's former self, former identity." said Nate.

" Oh, my god" said Kendra.

" What, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" said Carter in his caring voice.

" I didn't understand it before but my powers- they went dormant" said Kendra.

" What are you talking about? asked Ray.

" My wings, You must've notice that I haven't been able to "hawk out" in almost a year." said Kendra.

" I just thought you didn't want to. Why didn't you tell me?" asked Ray.

Because it was so hard for you to give up hope that the team would return. When you finally did, you started to be happy again, and I couldn't bear telling you that I wasn't. said Kendra as Jax winces

That ain't good. Jax said

I had no idea. Look, Ray, I loved being with you. I wasn't just losing my powers. I was losing my memories of my past lives. I was starting to lose myself. she said

I'm sorry. I... But, look, you didn't have to protect me. I could have handled the truth. Ray said

It couldn't have been so easy for Raymond, either, having to give up being the ATOM. Martin put in

I'm sorry, can we have a private moment? she said

" Seriously? said Snart as he gestures to them all being chained

I think we all wish you would've had this moment in private. said Jax

" Yeah, kid I'm getting tired of this soap opera crap" said Mick

Don't you think that we were meant for something greater than being stuck in 1958, eating fondue with the neighbors? she asked

Yeah, we were meant to be tortured and executed in Nanda "I can't believe I'm back here" Parbat. he said

If we die, at least it would be in pursuit of a greater purpose. she sai

That's it. " said Nate.

" Ra's al Ghul's purpose in life is to see that the League continues with all of its ancient traditions intact...

Including murdering intruders? Martin said

I will appeal to Ra's al Ghul's respect for the League's traditions, invoking one of them right now. said Nate

Well, what kind of traditions, man?said Jax.

" Look before I do. Is there anything you all want to get off of your chests? Just in case somehow this doesn't turn out like I plan." said Nate

" Yeah why didn't you tell us we had girlfriends back in our world?" said Snart.

" Because they made me promise not to. And you all know when I make a promise I keep it." said Nate.

The others nod knowing that to be true.

" But could you've at least told us they were hot?" said Ray.

Everyone looks at him.

Stein: You're more concerned with how hot they are?!

What?! My girl is hot and smart, she even designed her own Atom suit on her own and mastered shrinking and growing" said Ray

Mick: Good point.

Snart: I can see why Queen and his buddies hate the League of Assassins. They're dicks!

Hey watch what you say! I may hold no kindness for them but in my world the league of assassins changed for the better. They became the league of guardians thanks to Nyssa" said Nate.

Snart: I was talking about the ones loyal to this Ra's Al Ghul guy

Yeah Ra's he a good friend of mine. At least in my world" said Nate shocking them except his girls

Linda: He might be a friend to you in modern times. Here? Not so much"

Yeah if he was we definetely wouldn't be in the situation" said Nate

Snart: Let me amend my previous statement. The League of Assassins are dicks before they became the League of Guardians

Yeah and guys if it means anything I'm sorry for keeping things for you. It hurts to keep secrets from ones friends/teammates" said Nate

Snart: It's alright, Nate. We all forgive you. I mean, I'm sure all of us besides you have kept secrets.

Mick: Just glad we got all of the secrets out in the open before the dicks execute us

Yeah not all of the secrets. " said Nate

Looks at Rip

Rip: Seriously?! We're about to die and you all want to continue bashing me!?

" No Rip, it's the biggest secret I've kept from you" said Nate

Everyone looks at each other in confusion.

" What secret's that?" Linda asked.

" Rip is from our world" Nate said shocking them all

Snart: Really? After how he went off on you about how you saved me and Carter from our original deaths?"

That's because I had to become the captain to change the timeline to save him!" said Nate in defense

Everyone looks at each other again

Carter: Like Snart said, we're not mad at you for that"

Calming down.

Yeah I know but that's not even the biggest secret I've kept from Rip" said Nate.

Rip looks at him with confusion

Rip: You might as well tell me since we're about to be executed"

I've got a letter from two very special people of yours. They gave it to me yesterday. Also we won't die, not if my plan works. I'm just having us get things off our chest just in case things go south" said Nate

Rip: The only two very special people to me are dead

" No they're not" Nate said

Everyone looks shocked but not as much as Rip does.

Rip: What do you mean? Savage killed them" said Rip

" No not in my world. Savage never killed them. They're alive in my world" said Nate

Rip: What?! How is that even possible!?

During one of the times I time traveled in my world I met you. I eventually found Savage and killed him, saving your wife and son" said Nate

Rip: So Miranda and Jonas are alive?!

Kendra: I think they might have some words with you

" They're words are in the letter. If I could just reach it." said Nate trying to get it but can't.

" Just read it to me when we get out of here" said Rip

Mick: Good to know that the dicks aren't interrupting us

Yeah Mick you could the most silliest things and they won't do anything. Like those soldier in London, the ones with the big hats" Said Nate making Mick chuckle

Seriously! How were you able to kill him? No one can kill Savage save for me and Kendra" said Carter

Kendra: I'd like to know that as well

Because I'm the only other one who can kill Savage at any time in any way. I can absorb the energy from the meteor that change him. I can remove time's effect on him making him age. Which by the way was kinda like watching a horror movie death scene. I'm your secret weapon against him" said Nate

The others look happy about that.

Carter: I guess we made a good choice in making you the new captain

" Yeah especially when you have the power to see things about to happen before they do.

Mick: What the heck is taking the dicks so long?

Snart: Does it usually take so much time for them to make a decision

" No because if you had noticed I froze time around us" said Nate

Everyone looks around and sees everything frozen

Ray: Really? I didn't notice that

Well we have been busy talking about your love life. and junk. I froze it right when I was about to do my plan B" said Nate

Lisa: So that's why the d*** haven't interrupted us"

" Yeah and now to commence with plan B" said Nate

" Which is getting us out of here?" said Jax

Nate's eyes suddenly widen as he senses something

" Oh no" said Nate

Snart: I'm guessing from that look on your face that the dicks decided to go on with executing us

Nate looks to him

" No someone worse is coming" he said

Mick: Don't tell me that Savage decided to visit us

" No even worse than him" said Nate

Everyone looks to each other

" It's another bounty hunter isn't it?" said Caitlin.

" Yes, The Time King" said Nate

Everyone looks with confusion

" The Time King?" Martin said.

" We have to get out of here. NOW!" said Nate.

Snart: How? We're all locked up, remember?

Linda: Lisa, in case we die, thanks for being like a sister to me

Thanks Linda" said Lisa

" Because Snart, The Time King, is worse than 200 Chronos'" said Nate shocking them

Snart: I meant how we're going to get out of here.

Mick: It's not like we can have the dicks free us

" SCREW THIS!" Said Nate as he breaks the chains

Snart: Great! Now we just need to get Sara back

" But the thing about that is- EXPLOSION- he's here." said Nate

Mick: Well, we're screwed!

" Shifter break free! It's time to get out of here" said Nate

Ray: What about Sara?

We're getting her. Knowing her she's taking on the time king with Ra's now we have to go save them" said Nate

Mick: Time to burn some shit!

Yeah Now lets get out of this cage. Raises a hand and has the gates wrap around the guards after he unfreezes Time around them

Guard: What is this?!

Snart: You'll thank us later, dicks!

They rush out until they get into the main room and see Ra's standing above a downed Sara who gets up. Then they see a man in a pitch black chronos suit which looks like a cross of shockwave.

Rip: Chronos?!

Mick: That's impossible! He faded out of existance!

That's not Chronos it's the time king. Who I see finally got a replacement for the arm i ripped off when we last fought. said Nate as he begins to armor up  
Ultra! It seems I was logically sound when i summized you were here. said the time king  
The two start walking around each other

Snart: Can you come back, later? We're in the middle of getting Sara back from these dicks

Sorry but I must destroy you. It's the will of the time masters. said the TK  
Points his arm cannon to them  
" Time masters my ass! You just wanna get even for when i ripped your arm out. I see you replaced it with a proton cannon." said Nate noticing the replacement

Sara (to Snart): How dare you speak to the League like that!

Snart: I'm just saying the truth. Aside from you, everyone in this room who's part of the League of Assassins are dicks!

The male is correct in his assessment. But what I don't understand is why are you with them Chronos? You should be with us, partner" said TK

Mick: Haven't you heard? Chronos left existance. And I don't just have a partner. I have a team

Hmm logically you are correct. I just need to kill them and erase your memories to make you my partner again Mick" said the TK

Snart: Since when is Mick your partner?

Because Chronos was assigned to be my partner. Together we never failed a mission. You could say, I'm what Snart is too you Mick. It's not too late to join us again. I can even cover for you and when the time comes we could eradicate the time masters and rule all of time together just like we the TK

Rip: Are you insane? Who knows what will happen if you kill the Time Masters!

Mick: That's why I'm not joining you.

So that's why you are here, Mr. Shockwave knock off. You wanted a partner again. But he's right he's with us and staying with us. We're not just a team we are a family and we will always stick together! Because together we can conquer anything that comes our way.  
Sara looks down and has memory flashes

Snart: And nothing that the League of Dicks does will ever change that!

Ra's Al Ghul: Watch your tongue!

Heroes together! Legends Forever! said Nate

Mick: Yeah!

Sara: What the hell am I doing here?

She looks around to her surroundings and notices the team and Ra's

Sara: Oh my God! What did I do?

Snart: Nothing bad. We're just going to get you out of here and away from these dicks

Yeah and away from This guy here. said Mick  
Logic stands on my side. said TK  
He presses buttons on his suit and summons various people for them to fight.  
Nate summons the thing that the shinkengers use to henshin

Ray (to the people Time King summoned): Any of these guys look familiar?

Well Mick he summoned Avatars of Chronos, the very same vandal savage that killed rip's wife and son. and Ra's Al Ghul.  
The other guys are Great White Miles Dredd and Venom" said Nate ( Ultimate Spiderman venom)

" Who's Great White?" asked Snart

Mutant dude that me and Barry fought. Funny story he almost ate you one time if it wasn't for me saving you.

In a flash of red we see Nate has become ShinkenRed Supermode

Okay team around me. Caitlin you and Snart will help Lisa and Mick with Venom. Felicity, you Jax and Ray, the other girls you take on Miles. Shifter Great White's yours. Carter Kendra Rip you get a little revenge on Savage. Sara you're with me against the time King and Ra's and Chronos. Who ever finishes their opponent go help someone with theirs.

Everyone nods and goes against their selected opponents. Mick, Snart, Lisa and Caitlin stand around Venom.

Mick: How do you want to die, Venom? The flame...

Snart: ...Or the frost.

They said holding up their guns

Venom roars and charges only to get smacked by a golden staff

Curtesy of Lisa.

" Bad Venom! Bad!" she said

Caitlin: Guys remember these guys maybe able to hit you but these guys aren't real.

She said as she blasts ice shards at Venom.

Carter: We know that! (grabs Venom, flies up, and slams him into a wall)

Meanwhile the real Ra's walks outside and witnesses the flawless teamwork.

Nate elbows Time King in the face knocking him back. Sara holds her own against the fake Ra's.

Besides guys the real problem is the time king if we get rid of the module on his arm these guys will automatically be deactivated. Said Nate telling them how to deactivate the Avatars.

Venom webs Carter and slams him into the floor. Snart then freezes Venom right before Mick melts the symbiote into a puddle.

Mick: That's one down!

Carter gets back up and rejoins Rip and Kendra against Savage.

Yeah guys good job! Now help them with ra's ! Shifter stop playing nice with him! said Nate refering that Shifter should've been able to take down Great White by now.

Shifter roars and begins pushing Great White against a stone wall. He then charges up a fire ball in his mouth and blasts Great White blowing him up.

Snart (to the Real Ra's): Hey, dick! This is what I'll do to you if you don't let Sara go! (freezes the fake Ra's hand)

" Uh Lenny. She's fighting with us isn't she?" said Lisa. Ra's' frozen hand is destroyed and knocks them back.

Snart: Just wanted to make my point clear!

Jax was blasting Dredd.

" Oh come on, man! Why won't this guy stay down!? he said.

Ray and Felicity knocked Dredd back with their own blasts.

Dredd looks back to them and blasts them backwards.

Linda: No one does that to my friends! (rushes at Dredd and punches him)

She keeps on punching him until Dredd grabs one of her fists.

" You can't stop me, little girl!" Dredd said.

He prepares to throw a punch to her but Shifter comes from behind and grabs the fist.

" Leave friend alone!" Shifter said.

Caitlin blasts Dredd back with ice.

Dredd breaks free of the ice and gets Caitlin into a choke hold with his hand gripping her throat. She then uses her ice powers along with Snarts cold gun and freezes his arm. Which shifter then breaks. Dredd screams in pain.

Caitlin: I'm sorry. Did that hurt?

Shifter! Smash! Then Shifter punches him against a wall.

Caitlin: Keep him pinned, Shifter!

Okay! Shifter's low half of his body turns into a giant snake tail and wraps around Dredd.

Caitlin: Any last words?

" Yes! Rot in-" Was all he got out as Shifter grips his head and snaps his neck.

Shifter unwraps around him and let's the fake body drop.

Caitlin: Were you about to say "Hell"?

" Me think he was." said Shifter.

Rip, Carter and Kendra were mercilessly beating the fake Savage up.

Rip: I've been waiting so long for this!

" Yeah I guess you can say it's practice for the real deal!" said Carter.

Rip, Kendra carter catch! Nate throws Rip a Gokai changer with the Gokai red key, Kendra a Morphin Brace, and Carter a Zyouh cube.

" What are we supposed to do with these?" Kendra asked strapping on the brace.

" Use them to become super sentai and kick his virtual ass!" said Nate as he blocked a blast from Time King.

Okay but how?" asked Rip dodging a slash from Vandal.

" I'll send the info via telepathy!" said Nate as the eyes on his suit glowed.

Alright!" Instincts Awaken!" said Rip as he opened the cube and pressed number 1.

 **Eagle!**

 **It's morphin time!**

 **Gokai Change!**

Carter then turns the cube till it gets to the transformation side and slides it out in front of him as a red cube is formed around him. **AHHHHHH~! AH~! AHAHAH~!** Then he turned is turned into Zyouh Eagle

A red suit is summoned around Kendra. **Let's Morphin!** she said as she opened up the glasses and they were placed on her helmet. In her place is now Red Buster.

Rip inserts the key into the changer and turns it.

 **Gokaiger!**

In Rips place stands Gokai Red.

Carter: Mine looks like an eagle. It fits me perfectly.

Your welcome! Now kick his ass and help Sara with virtual Ra's I don't know how much longer she can hold him off! said Nate

Rip: A pirate Sentai? How ironic considering that my enemies include time pirates.

Kendra: Nate, what kind of Sentai am I right now.

Your the red buster the suit gives you super speed now hurry up Chronos is trying to tag team Sara so someone help her! said Nate

Kendra rushes off to help Sara. Shifter speeds in and him and Kendra do a double punch to chronos. Me got tin man you stop bad beard man! said Shifter

Kendra: Right! (blasts fake Savage)

Hey Nate what else can this eagle guy do? said Carter.

Rip (slashes Savage with sword): I'm wondering that myself.

By changing your face plate you can change animal forms. Say instincts awaken and you change into zyouh gorilla.

Carter (punches Savage back): Intereting! Instinct awaken! (changes into Zyouh Gorilla)

Aw yeah! Check me out! said Carter seeing himself with giant muscles.  
Under Kendra's helmet she blushes

Carter throws Savage across the ground.

" Okay guys let's finish this!" said Carter.

Red energy gathers in his right fist and he punches Savage into the air.

Rip puts the Gokai Red key into the Gokai gun. Kendra summons the Ichigan buster and turns it.

 **Final Wave! It's time for buster!**

 **Gokai Shot!**

Rip fires a glowing red bullet and Kendra fires a energy blast at the airborne Savage and he blows up.

Rip: That's what I hope to do to the real Savage.

You and me both said carter. Okay let's help Sara. Said Kendra. Carter turns back to Eagle form. They go at Chronos

Carter: Nate, are my regular powers supressed in this form?

" No why? Nate said as he blocked a sword strike from Ra's.

Carter: Just wondering. (rushes to Chronos and punches him)

I mean in that form you still have wings and your strength is still there. said Nate

Carter: Good to know!

Mick fires flame at Chronos

Fry you knock off!" he said.

Snart fires ice at Chronos feet, freezing them

" Hey Lenny, Mick!" said Lisa

The two make their way over to her.

Yeah?" said Snart.

Try not to damage the armor Nate wants to have a matching set like Mick's after he takes the time loser." she said.

Snart: How do you know the armor will still be there?

Because these guys are esentially androids. The bodies are gone but what they wear stays. That's what Nate told me. she said.

Snart: Hear that, Mick? Don't destroy the armor.

Not gonna promise anything. But I'll try Goldie. said Mick

Me got this. Said Shifter as he then charges at Chronos. Then his body turns see through as he then tackles fake Mick out of the Chronos armor

Snart walks up to the fake Mick.

Fake Mick: You wouldn't hurt your own partner, would you?

Snart: My own partner is right over there. (gestures to the real Mick and kills the fake one with his cold gun)

" Now for Mr. Ninja" said Mick.

Uh Mick I don't think we'll have to worry about doing that" said Snart.

Mick: Oh yeah. That's right. Nate's taking him down as the red samurai

Yeah and what say you and me watch Ninja vs Samurai? said Snart as he turns around to the gathered team as he sees Rip Carter and Kendra turned back to normal.

Mick: Sure.

Linda: Should be exciting

Yeah guys you take a break! Besides I need the exercise. said Nate as he blocks both attacks from the fake Ra's and the Time King and strikes them.

Snart: Make sure to finish him off good! Nate nods

Oh yeah! Now all i need is some- poof! popcorn pops in their hands. Thanks Shiny! said Mick as he begins to sit and watch.

Nate: No problem! Make sure the real Ra's Al Ghul doesn't try anything.

Okay. says Ray as he leans down to talk to Felicity. Does he know Ra's isn't gonna try anything?

Ra's Al Ghul: I can hear you, you know.

Snart (points gun at him): Don't try anything.

Ra's looks on toward the battle not even flinching as Snart pointed the gun toward him.

Don't worry I'm too busy watching the flawless technique your leader is showing." said Ra's

Linda: Really? As she and the others turn to the battle.

Yes. It's as if I'm watching a dance in front of me. I've never seen any one ever sword fight like that. Everything about him screams power and leadership." he said.

Snart: That's my brother in law for you.

Well I'm glad for you sister and you to be related to him. Has he trained any of you?" Ra's asked.

Lisa: Not yet.

Snart: But he might train us after he takes down your clone and the Time King.

Hmm the way he tries to take down the assassin. I sense a grudge between the two. said Ra's

Mick: Grudge is right.

No this goes deeper than the usual grudge. The assassin did something to the red samurai that has left a hole in his heart. A feeling of failure." said Ra's

Nate insert the inromaru onto the sword and places the disk in it. **Shin Kaen no Mai!** Slice the fake Ra's and it explodes.

Snart: All that's left is the Time King

The time king laughs.  
I maybe the last one but the elder assassin is correct about one thing. Ultra's greatest failure!

Mick: What the fuck are you talking about?

Why do you think I lost my arm? Notices Talia hiding. Oh come here my dear. Stretches the arm out and brings her in front of him. Points his blaster hand towards her. Bring back any fond memories Ultra? said the Time King.

Ra's Al Ghul: LET MY DAUGHTER GO!

Time King turns to Ra's

Your in no place to command anything Elder.  
Time king this is between you and me. Let the girl go. said Nate.  
" Oh now this really brings back my memories. I'd imagine you haven't forgot the name, Felicia Jenkins, have you? said TK

Nate grips his sword tighter.

Ray: Who's Felicia Jenkins?

She was a little girl, who had dreams of being a hero. She had so much potential. said Nate  
Until me and the girl crossed paths back in the 22nd century. said TK

Sara: He must have killed Felicia.

Snart (disgusted): Even me and Mick don't kill innocent children!

Really Snart? Are you so sure? Removes helmet.

Shocking everyone to the Time King's identity.

Snart (shocked): What the fuck?!

It's shown to be. Snart! turned into a cyborg.

Snart: How? (Cyborg Snart says nothing) I THINK WE DESERVE TO KNOW WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!

It's quite simple. I'm what remained of your original death. The time masters of this timeline rescued me and turned me into the ultimate assassin partner for Mick/ Chronos. I was assigned to kill Ultra when he killed the Vandal that was to kill Rip's family. I used the girl for leverage. Ultra lowed his weapon and the girl served her purpose. And you can obviously see what happened after." said TK as he gestures to his arm cannon .

Snart: YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU'RE AN EVEN WORSE MONSTER THEN ME AND LISA'S FATHER!

He was a very good teacher to say the least. Now unhand your weapon or the girl DIES!  
Looks down to see the Kyoryumaru sticking through his chest

Time King: What?!

looks back to see Nathan standing behind him as he then looks forward to see the Nathan in front of him was a fake

Time King: Damn you!

No Damn you to hell. Pulls the Kyoryumaru out as the time king falls to the ground dead.  
Mick you have my permission to burn his body when i pull him out. Can't risk damaging more souveniors

Mick: With pleasure!

Wait! You can't do this to me! I'm the time king! I'll -

as the future snart drags his body out of the suit

Snart: YOU'LL DO NOTHING EXCEPT LITERALLY BURN IN HELL!

Snart grabs him and pulls him up and punches him in the face and throws him to the side for Mick

Snart: He's all yours!

Thank you! said Mick as he starts burning the body. Shifter walks up and helps burn future snart. They stop and see a pile of ash

Ra's Al Ghul: Because he tried to kill Talia, I am not going to use the Lazarus Pit to resurrect him.

I don't think that would work anyway. He's a pile of ash. said Ray

Ra's Al Ghul: Just wanted to make sure.

Linda: Can we please have Sara back now?

She has already made her choice. And she deserves to be with a greater teacher than I. said Ra's

Snart: Guess you're not that bad after all.

Nate: Thank you, sir.

Part of me would ask that you join the league of assassins. But I can already know of your answer to that. said Ra's as Nate chuckles and nods

Sara: For what it's worth, I still think of you as a good teacher. But my place is with my own team.

I thank you my former student. Ta-er al-Sahfer I release you said Ra's

Sara: Thank you.

In October 2008, please see that your daughter is off the coast of an island in the North China Sea... Lian Yu. said Nate

Sara: And before you ask, we're not talking about Talia.

Your yet to be born daughter, Nyssa. said Nate

Ra's Al Ghul: I will remember that.

Thank you. Till our paths cross again, my friend. Said Nate as he shakes Ra's hand and then turns to the team. Okay guys lets pick up our souvenirs and let's get back to the ship and gets some sleep.

Everyone was glad to hear that.

Shifter picks up the Time King armor. While Mick picks up the Chronos armor and the two take them to the ship.

 **Back on the Waverider**

Before we go to sleep can you please tell me what we just changed into? asked Carter

Nate: Carter, you changed into Zyouh Eagle. Kendra turned into the Red Buster. Rip turned into Gokai Red.

Who are they? And as long as we are talking what did you do with the Time King's ship? asked Rip

Mick: Please tell me that it got blown up.

Yep also downloaded all of it's data took all it's weapons and supplies, And they are members of a great and powerful squadron called the Super Sentai, Rip" said Nate

Snart: How many are there?

41 teams each with a different number of members." said Nate

Jax: Cool!

They're just like my Kamen riders. Except Kamen riders tend to work alone,whereas Sentai have teams. And they're getting more and more of each with each passing years. Same with the Ultramans." said Nate

Stein: Amazing!

Caitlin: Nate used the first Red Sentai against Clyde Mardon.

Yes and just you wait until we go up against something that has me turn into a ultraman. The sheer power of one will blow your minds." said Nate

Mick: I hope it does!

Linda: Sara, I'm sorry that you were stuck in this time period for a year. She puts a arm on Sara's shoulder.

That's alright. I'm back now, and Nate what exactly is a Ultraman? said Sara

Lisa: Probably something way big.

Yeah they are big but they can also fight at our size. They are beings of pure light." he said.

Ray: Can't wait to meet them.

Well you see Ultramen can't stay long on Earth no more than 3 minutes or they die." said Nate

Felicity: That's a bummer.

Yeah but you see that's why they seek out a human that becomes like a host for them. he said.

Stein: Fascinating. Please continue Nathan.

Snart: Before anyone says anything, I just want to let you all know that I'm not going to become that bastard Time King.

Well duh Snart. Besides you can't become the time king even if you wanted" said Nate

Snart: Because you're going to make sure I don't die?

Well duh. Now where was I?" said Nate as he lost his train of thought.

Stein: You were going to tell us about the Ultramen.

Oh yes. The Ultramen now these guys are the coolest. They fight off aliens monsters etc. They always save the planet from evil. They are lead by the strongest Ultra of all Ultraman King. Shows a picture of King on the holoscreen

Mick: Damn! That is a huge Ultraman!

Yeah he's the wisest and most cunning of them all. With his hammer he could revive a dead Mick they are all that size in the beginning

Caitlin: Amazing!

Yeah they truly are amazing. I actually have them inside my mind along with the original sentais and kamen riders among others. They taught me everything they know.

Linda: Along with the Speed Force, right?

Yes it's spirit is there too. Now data on all the ultramans, riders and sentai are in the mainframe. Both good and bad for you guys to read now, let's get some sleep so we can go after Savage tomorrow

Caitlin: All right. It's a good thing you made a copy of my Poliwag plushy.

Oh don't bring that thing up again, babe.

Lisa (Snart was about to say something): Don't ask, Lenny

Why Shiny, tired of having ice cube here sleeping with a plushy in your all's room?

Lisa: Wait until she actually talks through it.

That's wierd" said Mick.  
And for the record Mick we all have different bed rooms.

Mick: Right. I forgot.

Now tomorrow I have a surprise to show you all. Now let's get some sleep now, please?

Snart: Right. (Heads off to his bed room)

" Can you give us a hint" asked Ray

Fine. he said as he left followed by the others.

Snart comes back with a kinda angry look on his face

Nate: You're not mad about that Time King thing, are you?

Yeah Snart what's wrong?" asked Mick as the others stopped as they saw him.  
" Who walked into my room and stole my chainsaw?" Snart asked

Jax: Wasn't me.

It was me. said Nate

Snart (calms down): Are you using it on the Chronos and Time King armors?

Yes and it's part of the surprise tomorrow

Snart: Ok. Just wanted to know. Can't wait to find out about the surprise. (Walks back to his room)

Good night everybody!

Mick: Night, Shiny!

Everyone goes to sleep

Later that night in Rip's room Nate speeds in Rip's letter who wakes up and reads it.

" Is that the letter?" Rip asked.

" Yeah I forgot to give it to you earlier." said Nate

Rip: Thank you. (Reads it)

Nate smiles as Rip begins to smile as tears of joy begin to show.

" They really are alive." said Rip.

" Yes, goodnight Rip." said Nate as he goes to leave Rip's room.

" Thank you for saving them." said Rip.

" Your welcome." said Nate as the doors close behind him and Rip goes to sleep happy knowing his wife and son are alive.

Later

Caitlin was in her room sleeping with her Poliwag toy. Ray walks into the room and sees the plushie.

Ray: Nate was right. You really do sleep with a Poliwag plushie

Caitlin wakes up.

Get out of my room! she yelled Throws things at Ray

Ray: Sorry! (leaves)

And next time knock before you enter a ladies room, pervert!" she shouts.

Snart enters as soon as Ray leaves.

Snart (sees the plushie): If only I had the chance to get Lisa a plushie.

Why are you guys up so late anyway? It's like 2:30." said Caitlin as she checks the clock.

Snart: It is? Must've lost track of time.

Snart's lying. said Mick as he pokes his head in.  
Haircut wants us to try and sneak a peak of what Nate want's to show us tomorrow

Snart: Actually, I did lose track of time. And I'm trying to respect my brother in law's wishes to show us our surprises tomorrow.

Mick: By the way, we're out of mayonnaise.

I'll be sure to tell him tomorrow. Now goodnight. Wait who's with Ray to get a peek besides you snart?

Snart: No one else. Goodnight. (he and Mick leave just as Linda enters the room)

Linda: Hey, Caitlin. Just wanted to know if you were okay.

I'm alright just telling Ray to knock the next time he goes to wake me up. Caitlin said

Linda: Good to know. (leaves just as Nate enters the room)

Nate: Hey, honey. Are you alright?

Yeah just telling Ray to knock the next time he enters a ladies room. By the way he and probably some of the others are trying to sneak a peek at the surprise for tomorrow and Mick ate all the mayonaisse she said.

Nate: Well, I saw him and the others going back to their rooms. So I think they decided to wait until tomorrow.

Nate: And I'll make a note to get more mayonaisse.

You put Shifter on guard duty didn't you? said Caitlin

Nate: Yep.

Knew it. Goodnight, babe.

Nate: Goodnight. (leaves the room)

Caitlin: Finally, no more visitors. (falls asleep)

Later through the ship we see a little blue light flying around

It's Ray in his suit

Ray: I'll just take one peak and then I'll leave. (sees Shifter on guard duty) On second thought, I;m going back to my room! (flies back to his room)

Shifter pops his head up as he's lying down. Sees nothing and then goes back to sleep.

As Ray flies back he sees Snart sitting in the kitchen alone

Ray: You alright, Snart?

I'm alright. said Snart.  
You're lying" said Lisa as she walks in.  
" Ray go back to bed, Brother, sister talk." said Lisa

Ray: Alright. (goes back to bed)

Lisa: Are you still thinking about what your Time King self did?

Snart sighs. " Yes, (chuckles) you always could know what was getting me, growing up."  
Lisa takes a seat beside him

Snart: I still can't believe it. I murdered a little girl. She had hopes of becoming a hero. And I took those dreams away along with her life!

Lenny I know you're different from him. You have me and Nate. You aren't him. she said

Snart: I know. Looking at that version of me was like looking at our father.

I know, Lenny. It must've torn you apart to see yourself becoming that monster. she said

Snart: You want to know the worst part? That version of me broke my deal with Barry not to kill innocent people! And you know I'm a man of my word!

I know but this you right here hasn't. That's all that matters. You're my brother and nothing will ever change that. she said.

Snart: Thanks, Lisa. Guess I'm glad Nate changed the timeline to save me.

Me too. Now get some sleep, Nate wouldn't want you drowsy for the big surprise, tomorrow" she said as she gets up to go back to bed.

Snart: Alright. (goes to bed)

 **The next day**

Caitlin wakes up with her plushie still close to her.

Today's the day for surprise Poliwag. she said to the plush toy

Caitlin (making Poliwag speak): Yay!

Well can't sit waiting all day better go and see it. she said as she gets up and puts on her clothes

Caitlin walked into the main room.

Caitlin: Morning

She said as she sees Nate sitting and waiting.

Morning honey, just waiting on the others." said Nate

Mick walks in.

Mick: Morning, everyone. We're all out of mayonnaise!

Already took care of it, Mick. Well what do you guys wanna do while we wait on the rest of them?" said Nate

Caitlin: Maybe we can discuss the Time Masters.

Mick: First, they gave another version of me the Boba Fett treatment. Then they give another version of Snart the Shockwave treatment. Maybe Rip leaving them was a good thing.

Yeah, the time masters have a sick sense of humor. Through the files on the Time King's ship his mission was to turn Snart into himself. Same with Chronos." said Nate

Caitlin: Maybe they're not the proper governers of Time after all.

No Clockwork Paradox and the other time walkers are the true ones. The time masters just locked them out until I unlocked the door.

Mick: Wonder who they'll send after us next.

Probably other nameless hunters. I hope it ain't the pilgrim.

Caitlin: The pilgrim?

Puts the pilgrim on the holoscreen.  
She is in charge of the time masters omega protocol, where she kills younger versions of the master's targets. Erasing them from the timeline.

Mick: Hope we don't run into her.

Well knowing Clockwork and them they'll stop her. Though I'd love to get another shot at her. said Nate

Caitlin: Another shot?

Yeah we fought before when the Time masters tried going after me, young me.

Mick: Really?

Yeah this was after round 1 against the time loser. She'd be dead if he didn't save her.

Caitlin: You saved her?

No, the Time King.

Mick: Good to know.

Lisa and Snart walk in.

Lisa: Hey, everyone. Last night, I helped Lenny come to term about what his evil self did.

Good now we wait for the others.

Jax and Stein walk in.

Stein: Good morning, everyone.

We would've got here sooner but I had to tear Grey away from the computer

Stein: I was just going over the information on it.

Please Grey you wouldn't stop until you read all the stuff about the Ultras, Riders, Sentai and the stuff on the members of the Legion.

Nate: It's alright, Jax. I can't be mad at Stein for being curious.

Thank you, Nathan. Now who are we still waiting on?

Snart: Kendra, Rip, Carter, Felicity, Linda, and Ray.

Well knowing Ray we're gonna be waiting a while. said Nate

Mick: Why?

Because he tried at least 3 times to sneak a peek. said Nate.  
Caitlin moves as she feels Shifter in a cat form rub across her leg purring.

Snart: For the record, I respected your wishes for us to wait patiently.

I know that and I appreciate that. said Nate as he watches Caitlin picks up Shifter and starts petting him.

Kendra and Carter walk in.

Kendra: Hey.

Hey, the early birds are up. Gonna get worms next" said Mick as he laughs at his joke

Carter: It's not that funny.

Yeah Mick not your best work." said Snart

Mick: Well, excuse me for trying.

Sara walks in.

Sara: Nice to be eating breakfast in this ship again.

Alright now there's Rip and Ray, to wait on." said Jax

Caitlin: Don't forget Linda.

oh yeah, Linda may be a while cause she loves her beauty sleep like the rest of the girls

Lisa: That's no surprise.

Where's Alex, Felicity and the other girls? asked Nate

Alex walks in.

Alex: Morning, everybody.

okay there's you but where's Felicity, Iris, and the other girls?

Oh right I forgot to tell you" said Alex

Mick: Tell us what?

Iris and the other girls except me Caitlin and Linda went back home" she said.

Caitlin: Why'd Felicity go back home?

Oh right she's staying too it's just that she's in the shower" said Alex as she corrected herself.

Lisa: Did the other girls go back home because they were homesick?

Yeah

Linda walks in.

Linda: Good morning

" Morning babe, Now we wait for Felicity, Rip and Ray." said Nate

Felicity walks in.

Felicity: You didn't really think I'd leave, did you?

Nope dear, besides with how this ship keeps getting hit, we need a technopath like you on here." said Nate

Rip walks in.

Mick: Looks like our former captain is up.

Weeks ago I'd be angry about that but now, I'm glad this team is under new management." said Rip in cheerful mood

Hey Mick, guess what Ray's reaction will be when he finds out Felicity here has powers?

Mick: Doesn't Haircut already know?

Nope. Actually none of you knew about us. But after some time the memories of your lifes back at home should come back to you. I'm surprised Sara here isn't surprised about it.

Ray walks in.

Ray: Hey, guys. What's up?

Carter: Don't play dumb, Ray. We know what you were doing last night?

What? Okay fine I snuck in last night and ate all the mayo said Ray

Mick: THAT WAS YOU?!

I thought Mick ate the mayo. Didn't even know you liked mayo." said Nate

Caitlin: Ray, we know what else you were up to last night.

Oh, come on why didn't any of you try taking a peek?

Snart: I wanted to respect my brother in law's wishes.

Mick: I just wanted an excuse to bug ice cube

Okay guys it's time to reveal the surprise but first follow me outside." said Nate

Everyone follows him outside.

They see stuff under tarps

What is it" asked Ray.

First of all, girls please step aside, these are for them, sorry." said Nate

The girls step aside.

Okay guys the first i want to show are these." said Nate as he removes one of the tarps showing vials with their emblems on them

Stein: Are those vials?

Yes filled with bio enhancers for each of you said Nate

Jax: Cool!

Yes with these your strength, reflexs and stamina are increased. But each of yours has a special added touch for the each of you." said Nate

ay: Awesome!

Rip Snart Mick yours are like I described them. said Nate as he hands them their vials.

Snart: We'll save these for emergencies.

No these you take now. If we're facing against time hunter's you all need a power boost.

Mick: Can't argue with that logic. (Drinks his vial)

Hmm smacks lips. Mine tastes like Dr. pepper.

Snart: Oh, what the hell? (Drinks his vial)

Hmm Arctic Rush.

Rip: Well, might as well drink mine while I have the chance. (Drinks his vial)

Huh. Mine tastes like Coke. Why do these taste like this?

Rip these taste like drinks because I didn't want them to leave a nasty taste in your mouths. Okay who's wanting to go next?" Nate asked

Do I get a vial?

Yes you and Martin.

Jax: Great! (drinks his vial)

Gatorade nice! Said jax.  
Martin takes his. For the sake of science. He said as he then drank it.  
That tasted like a good morning cup of coffee. Then they watch as Martin begin to shift around a little

Jax: You alright, Grey?

Yes Jefferson I feel like I'm young again. Said Martin

Mick: You still look pretty old to me.

What he means mick is that the serum he took has done its job. Now Martin can defend himself without us worrying about him breaking a hip or his back. Also merge and you'll see what else the serum has done for you both. Said Nate.

Jax (shrugs): Okay. (he and Stein merge) I don't feel any different.

But you look different look at your flames. They're now blue which means that it worked. Your powers have increased.

Jax: Blue flames?! This is so cool!

Stein: Remarkable!

Mick: It's beautiful!

Mick dial it back a bit, it's kinda weird when the flames are coming off of a kid. Said Snart.

Mick: Sorry. But you have to admit. It's pretty cool!

Yeah I'm with him on this one Lenny" said Lisa.

Snart: I'm just saying.

Okay who wants to go next? Asked Nate

Ray: I do!

Okay ray here's yours" said nate as he hand shakes him his vial.

Ray drinks the vial.

Tastes like Sunkist" said ray

Carter: Let me try mine. (drinks vial) Tastes like Powerade

Carter suddenly holds his sides and gets to the ground.

Kendra: Carter! Are you alright?!

It's just the serum running its course. Said Nate.  
Carter stands up with armored wings.

Carter: It's alright, Kendra. I think I just got an upgrade.

Kendra: Don't ever scare me like that again!

And next time don't do the theatrics because I know these things aren't supposed to harm you. Said Nate as he walks by and smacks carter on the head.

Carter: Sorry about that.

Okay before Kendra goes let me explain the changes to carter and ray. Said Nate

Ray: We're listening.

Ray now the changes to your body and his are like them enhanced strength stamina etc. but yours is in relation with your suit." Said Nate as he walks over and removes a tarp showing the atom suit.

Mick: Haircut's suit looks the same to me.

That's because that serum was to ready his body for the upgrades me and the technopath mistress Felicity put into it. Said Nate

Ray: What are the upgrades?

Now your suit is more powerful and you can grow. Said Nate.  
That's awesome! Wait Felicity has powers? Said ray

Felicity: I'm actually a technopath.

Huh, that's cool. Said ray

Kendra: Should I take my vial next?

Yeah why not. You've already seen what's gonna happen, thanks to Carter." Said Nate

Kendra drinks the vial.

Mine tastes like green tea. She said.

Sara: How many vials are left?

Last and certainly not least yours" said Nate

Sara drinks her vial.

Tastes like water. Now what can I do now? Asked Sara

Snart: That's what I want to know.

Well now you have battle skills that can quite possibly beat ra's al ghul and Damien darhk at the same time, along with your own built in canary cry." Said Nate.

Sara (smiling): If Laurel could see me now.

Yeah, just be careful when you and Robin Hood go at it." Said mick as he laughs

Ray: What other surprises do you have for us?

Weapons he said as he walks over and opens up a box.

Mick (amazed): Whoa.

Now ray seeing as how your weapon is your suit you can sit this one out. Also mick snart and rip yours are coming after there's." Said Nate

Snart: You mean after Sara, Carter, and Kendra's, right?

Yeah, and it definitely will be worth the wait." Said Nate

Mick: Alright.

The three walk over and sit on the ships ramp with Ray.

Sara: What weapon do I get?

Yours is based of a friends of mine. His name isn't rook. He had a weapon that could be turned into any weapon he needed for the job at hand. Said Nate as he hands her a staff. "Just think it and it will become the tool you need. He continued

Sara: Nice.

Turns it into daggers and walks away to test them out.

Kendra: What about my weapon?

Hands her and Carter objects that look like pens.

Carter: They look like pens.

Click them and see. Said Nate

Kendra and Carter clicked the pens.

Kendra's becomes a mace while Carters becomes a hammer.

Carter (smiles): Nice!

Those weapons are crafted from pure nth metal. Press the red button to activate a electrical charge to give it a extra wallop, press the brown to turn it back to disguise mode." Said Nate

hey did just that and they turned back into pens.

Yeah and while in disguise mode click the handle of it for it to be like a real pen." Said Nate

Kendra: These will definitely come in handy.

Yeah got the idea from seeing other world versions of you two." Said Nate

Carter: Thanks, Nate. These might not be able to kill Savage but they will definitely hurt him.

Yeah oh and the electric charge sent through won't hurt you but if someone else it holding onto the other end, Zap!" Said Nate

Kendra: Good, That way, only we can use these weapons.

Haha yeah! Said Carter as he goes to try his hammer out.

Kendra follows Carter.

Jax still as firestorm walks up very excited

Jax: Hey, Nate. Do I get a weapon?

Yep, he said as he pulls out gloves

Jax: Are those gloves?

Yes but they are special gloves. Now when I saw your nuclear powers in action I thought what if that energy could be molded into a weapon or an object.

Jax: And the gloves do just that?

Yep, with these bad boys you can mold your energy into any weapon you can think of. Because I think the worlds most powerful weapon is ones imagination." Said Nate

Jax: Sounds like good advice.

Okay now everyone come back so I can show snart mick and rip there's." Said Nate as firestorm splits back to jax and Martin.

Everyone meets back with Jax, Nate, and Martin.

Okay tada! Said Nate as he removes the last tarp to show 3 suits. The first looks like a cross between the chronos suit and the suit molly McGrath had in max steel. The second a cross between the chronos suit and pyros suit from xmen evolution. And the last a cross between the time kings suit , mr freezes suit and blizzards outfit.

Mick: They're so awesome!

Snart: Guess we know what you did to the Time King and Chronos suits.

Yes the first is for you Rip. It's designed so it can go underneath your clothes and it's frequency is tuned to your weapons giving them a added boost." Said Nate.

Rip: Thank you, Nathan. This will come in handy.

Mick your suits is something you'll love. The hands have built in flamethrowers that can burn as hot as your flame gun. And they're connected to your mind, letting you mold the flames into literally anything you want." Said Nate

Mick: Awesome! Can't wait to try it out!

Snart yours is made for supreme cold. Inside of the gauntlets are freeze guns that reach temperatures colder than liquid nitrogen. Along with a lot of built in defenses." Said Nate

Snart: Cool. And yes, that pun was intended.

They chuckle. They see Rip trying out his suit as he does some punching. Everyone ducks as a whip comes out of his left hand and almost takes their heads off

Rip: Sorry!

Yeah they're still a bit buggy. But before long they should in 100% working order. said Nate

Linda: Now all we have to do is find out if Savage is in this time period.

Oh he is, clockwork and the others told me. They're the only ones who can actually find savage no matter what time period he's in." said Nate

" That's excellent, now even if we don't take out this Savage we can just travel back and try another one before this point." said Rip.

" Exactly, now somebody help Shifter take the suits back inside so we can formulate the plan for Savage." said Nate as Shifter picks up Snart's suit as Carter helps Mick with his and Ray helps Rip.

 **Later.**

Okay now we know where we are, Harmony Falls, Oregan. Savage makes a appearance in this little town." said Nate.

" What's he doing here in Pleasantville?" asked Jax.

Nate shows news reports of people being slain.

Murder apparently. Several denizens of Harmony Falls have been brutally slain, and others have gone missing." said Rip.

" Reports are vague, but it seems like the killer is an expert with knives." said Rip.

" Now that's Savage's MO" said Sara.

: What about the ones that went missing?

Doesn't say." said Rip

Are we sure Savage is even the one doing it?" asked Ray

Mick: Maybe it's another serial killer in that area. Like that Jason Voorhees guy.

I don't think so Mick. Besides this seems kinda low for a guy who's had coffee with Hitler." said Felicity

Alex: Savage had coffee with Hitler?

We don't know but he seems like the kinda guy who did. said Ray.  
Okay team time for a plan to find Savage, but first any suggestions on how?" asked Nate.

Kendra: Maybe the mental instituion has some clues.

Good idea, but the main key we've got to go with is to investigate these murders. Now let's find any links to the victims, starting with the first." said Nate

Martin: Well, we know that a piano teacher was found slain in her home, which is now on the market.

Yes so since Carter is too recognizable to Savage, Ray you and Kendra will be playing house." said Nate

Carter: Ray, you better not do any funny business with Kendra.

Me and her? No, we tried that in 1957, but it didn't work out." said Ray

Carter: Good.

 **Insert Ray and Kendra getting the house scene.**

Now for the second, A Dr. Matt Miller was found murdered on the grounds of the asylum where he worked." said Rip

And the Sanitarium is looking for a replacement" said Nate

Sara: Count me in.

And Martin you'll go and get the position, and Sara will be your assisstant." said Nate

 **Insert Martin and Sara at the Sanitarium scene.**

Martin: Jefferson, I hope you can take care of yourself while I'm helping Sara.

I'll be alright and don't you mean Sara will be helping you?" said Jax making a joke

Caitlin: He's got you there, Professor.

And besides Jax will be busy doing his own thing" said Nate

: What will I be doing? asked Jax.

Since you're around the right age, you'll get the facts behind the disapperance of some teenagers who went missing a week before these murders began." said Nate

Linda: Sure you don't want one of us to go with Jax in case something goes wrong?

That's why I'll be going even though I'm not gonna like a single second of it. You all stay and try to get the bugs out of the suits with Felicity" said Nate

Lisa: Be careful, honey

I'm more worried about what these people may do to Jax and Kendra, than myself." said Nate

Snart: Why? You think there might be corrupt cops?

Knowing this time period, Yes. And I'm also talking about racists, I absolutely hate racists and perverts." said Nate

Mick: Don't worry. If anything, Kendra could beat up those people with her new weapon.

Ha, Yeah, alright! Now there's Rip and Snart you've got your own little mission." said Nate

Snart: Won't Mick come with us?

Sorry Mick, but subtlety isn't your best quality and we don't need you getting arrested during all this, no offense bud." said Nate

Mick: It's alright. Just call me if you get into any trouble.

Rip: So what will me and Mr. Snart be doing?

You two will be going into town as FBI agents, coming to investigate these murders and get information from the town Sheriff." said Nate

Now Everyone know's the plan, let's go." said Nate

 **The Police department.**

Rip and Snart are posing as FBI agents.

Rip: Morning. We're looking for the sheriff.

They see a man watching 10,000 leagues under the sea ( I think)

Well you found him, Bud Ellison. How can I help you, folks? he asked

Rip: I'm Special Agent Rip Hunter. he said as the two show their badges

Snart: And I'm his partner, Leonard.

We are here to investigate the serial murders which have plagued this sleepy old town of yours. said Rip in his american accent.

Bud: Whoa. Now, slow down there, buddy. There ain't no serial killer anywhere. All we got is some unexplained accidents

How about you hand over those case files so we can decide for ourselves? Or we can come back with a court order and a really nasty disposition." said Snart as he held up a pencil.

Anything for our friends in the bureau" said Bud.

Walks to get them.

Nice work, partner" said Rip

Thanks. But I still think these cops are corrupt. And when do you think we'll get to test out our new toys? said Snart

Hopefully soon, I would've thought you didn't think of me as a partner" said Rip

Snart: I'm willing to accept other partners besides Mick while on jobs like these.

Alright" said Rip

: You think the sheriff's hiding something?

I trust Nathan's instincts so if he says there maybe corrupt policemen here, I'll believe him" said Rip

Snart: Good. Because the first chance that Sheriff tries anything with us, he's going to end up like my dear old dad.

You won't find me stopping you." said Rip.  
Meanwhile at the local Soda shop, we see Nate Jax, Martin and Sara finishing lunch as they look out the window and sees people on bikes ride past.

Martin: Schwinn Hornets. I had the very same one when I was their age. Seeing white picket fences and perfect family houses, it's enough to make one nostalgic.

Or nauseated" said Sara

: Oh, come on, Ms. Lance. Even someone as jaded as yourself can't deny how idyllic this time was.

Yeah, if you're white" said Jax as he notices two football jocks walk past the window and notice him.

Nate: And a man. And straight.

Sara agrees with him.

Okay I get the point" said Martin

Jax: Dude, even if this town wasn't full of small-minded idiots, it'd still be creepy as hell. I used to watch all these old horror movies with my mom, and they all started off in places like this. See, first it's all perfect, and then, boom, some alien monster beast thing starts killing kids on Lovers' Lane.

Ooh" said Sara in fake awe.

" I'm with him this place gives me the creeps, and I've watched the same things with my Mom, Dad, Barry and my little brother." said Nate

Jax: You have a little brother besides Barry?

Yeah, Brought back Mom and Dad, got a little brother, Henry Allen Jr. and it seems being Speedsters is starting to run in the family. Because Dad became Savitar, Mom became Professor Zoom, while Jr. became Savitar Jr." said Nate

Stein: I thought your mother was murdered by Thawne.

She was but I can bring people back from the dead. said Nate as it was no big deal

Stein: Right. I forgot about that.

Your not the first to forget things I can do" said Nate

Then Nate realizes something

Sara: Something on your mind?

I never told Martin what other things I could do since I became captain. It seems the memories from home are starting to come back. said Nate

Martin: It's fine, Nathan.

I don't care, I'm just glad your memories are coming back. said Nate

Sara: I'm more worried about the goons the Time Masters will throw at us.

Jax: Maybe Rip was right to ditch them.

yep, said Nate.

Well our lunch hour is almost up" said Martin

as he gets out of the booth he Nate and Sara notice Jax looking at something

Jax spotted a girl near them.

Jax: Hold up. That girl was from the newspaper articles Rip showed us. She knows the guys that went missing.

And she has a friend. said Nate The other woman is white has black hair and is wearing a red shirt and a blue skirt.

Perhaps the two women can illuminate us of the others whereabouts said Martin as he puts on a coat

: Dude, can you not just say, "Hey, Jax, why don't you go talk to them and find out what they know?" Like a normal person. said Jax

Hey, Jax, why don't you and Nathan go do that?" said Martin

" Much better" said Jax.

All right. We mustn't dawdle. I believe our lunch hour is nearly at an end. Come along nurse." said Martin

Sara: Just so you know, Ra's al Ghul taught me how to kill someone slowly, over the course of days. And I just left the League of Assassins yesterday.

She walks out followed by Martin who makes a whatever look and Jax and Nate walk over to the two girls with Jax bringing his strawberry milkshake and his fries with him

Hey, you two mind if me and my friend sit? said Jax

They sit and see the looks the people are giving Jax.

What's up with them?" Nate asked.

Jax: They probably haven't seen anyone Dip their fries in their milk shake before.

Betty and the other girl make looks.

HmmHmm don't knock it till you tried it." said Jax pushing the milkshake and fries over to them

Nate: Sorry about my friend.

" We'll try it. said the other girl.

They each take a fry and dip them in the strawberry milkshake and eat them then smile.

" Okay that's really good" said Betty

Nate: Glad you like it. I'm Nate. This is my friend, Jax." said Nate

Betty and this is my twin sister Peggy" said Betty

Nate: I can see why she's your twin.

Peggy smiles.

The two jocks that Jax saw through the window walk over to the four

Nate: Can we help you two?

Hey Peggy, Betty just because your boyfriends went AWOL doesn't mean you have to slum it with this loser." said the jock as he gestures to Jax

Why don't you do yourself a favor, Biff? Keep walking before you really, really embaress your self" said Jax

The smaller Jock finishes his drink and puts it onto the counter.

Nate: You know what I hate the most besides bad guys? Racists like you two.

the two see as Nate gets up and sees that he's taller than them. The taller Jock gets in his face

Hey come on man" said the Smaller Jock as he noticed the man behind the counter.

The two start walking away.

" This ain't over" he said

Nate: It is to me. And I don't want to lay my eyes on racists like you two again!

Shakes his head as he turns back to the three. Fistbumps with Jax.

" I'm so sorry about that. Where were we?" Nate asked as he gets back in his seat.

Jax: We were having a nice conversation.

Do you wanna hang out tomorrow night?" asked Peggy

" As long as I can bring Jax along" said Nate

" It's a double date then" said Betty

Jax: Great! And don't worry if any racists show up. Me and Nate will handle them.

They smile as they leave.

Meanwhile at the House Ray and Kendra are at.

Kendra: Remember, Ray. This is all pretend.

I know but now that we are finished moving in. Care to dance?

Kendra (shrugs): Why not?

The two begin to dance together

Kendra: Have you ever danced before?

Some with my girlfriend back home. Why am I that bad? he said

Kendra: Nope!

Ray: What about you? Have you danced before?

I remember me and Carter always loved to dance back home" she said.

Ray: You mean in your past lives?

and back home when we went on dates. she said.

Ray: That's nice to hear. Who do you think the Time Masters will send after us next?

I'd like to just forget about those guys, Ray" said Kendra

Ray: Sorry. I just hope Carter doesn't pummel me when we're done here.

" Hey what he doesn't know won't hurt him" she said as Ray smiles and twirls and dips her

Ray: You're right. What's the worse that can happen?

the two laugh.

Meanwhile back at the insane asylum

Sara: This is a waste of time.

We should be actually looking for Savage not playing doctor" said Sara. Stein looks at her. " You know what I mean" she said,

Stein: I'd like to think that in a town with multiple murders and missing teenagers, the local insane asylum would be fertile ground for clues

Stein: Let's start by reviewing the files of every inmate with a history of violence. If you wouldn't mind getting me those files, Nurse Sara?

Literally for days" she said as she walks past him.

In the other room she walks into she sees a nurse look at her and smile. Then the male doctor she and Stein talked to when they were getting the jobs walked in and looked at the nurse.

Male Nurse: Is that a new perfume I smell? You know, if you're trying to drive everyone crazy, I have to tell you, it's working.

He walks over to her and leans on the table.

I'm very busy. Said the female nurse. Sara begins to walk over.

Male Nurse: You know what your problem is? You don't know how to have a good time. Now, what you need is a man who can show you one.

he then reaches towards her slowly.

Sara opens up a drawer hitting him in the butt and makes him spill his coffee all over himself

The male groans.

Oops said Sara

The male doctor walks away.

The nurse laughs as Sara goes back to looking for the files.

Thank you. That was incredible." Said the nurse as we see a name tag that says Carlisle.

9h agoSara: Well, maybe next time, he'll take no for an answer.

9h agoUh, it's not just him. Most of the doctors here are looking for a good time, and most of the nurses all say yes, 'cause they're looking to get married." Said Nurse Carlisle.

Sara: I have a friend who might be disgusted by all that.

And let me guess, not you?" Said Sara as she holds up the files in her arms.

" I'm... not looking for a husband" said Carlisle.

Sara: You're not?

No not really. Said Carlisle

Well I just started, care to give the new girl a tour?" Sara asked,

Carlisle: I would like to!

Sara lets her lead the way, and she sees Martin.

Here are the files you asked for, doctor" she said.

Martin: Thank you, Nurse Sara.

I could also go for a cup of coffee" said Martin.

Me too. Black, two sugars" she said as she walks off to follow Carlisle

Martin (to himself): Jefferson, I hope you and Nathan are taking care of yourselves.

Meanwhile later down the hall.

We see Carlisle giggling as they enter a room with two elevators

And the cafeteria's over there. It's better than what we serve the patients but not by much. Said Carlisle as she pushes a button to bring the elevator to them.

What's down there?" Sara asked as she saw a closed door.

Carlisle: You don't want to go in there.

Why what is it?" Sara asked.

Carlisle:It's for Dr. Knox's patients. Violent psychotics. That part of the tour is worth skipping.

Sara turns around and sees a picture of said doctor and it's vandal savage.

Back at the house

Doorbell rings

Ray: Who could that be?

Kendra: Maybe the others want to meet us in here.

I'm coming! Said Kendra.

She opens the door and sees a woman wearing a red overshirt with a flower shirt underneath.

Welcome to the neighborhood!" She said with a smile

Thank you, so much miss?" Said Kendra

" Mrs. Knox. Gail Knox, and this I should my husband Curtis." Said Gail as Vandal walks into the door way holding a pot

Lovely to meet you" said Vandal

I'm sorry, have - have we met before? Vandal asked as he and Gail walked inside

Of course not. I - we just moved in from way out of town." Kendra said.

I hope you like tuna surprise" said Vandal

Ray: Are you kidding? I love tuna surpri-

He sees Vandal. Oh my, god-  
Raymond, these are our new neighbors, Curtis and Gail" said Kendra.

Ray (puts on a fake smile): What a nice surprise. Tuna surprise. (Gestures to the casserole) so many surprises." He said

Well another reason we stopped by is to tell you we're having a soirée tonight." Said vandal.

Gali: Stop by anytime after 8:00.

We live just across the street, don't bother ringing the bell" she continued.

No, you just walk right on in, ( gives Ray the casserole) it's that kinda neighborhood" said vandal.

Vandal and Gali walk out of the house.

Ray: Kendra, this isn't good.

We gotta get back to Waverider" Kendra said.

Ray: You think Savage knows who you are yet?

No but we have to tell the others" said Kendra.

Ray: Right.

Soon enough, the two of them met the others in the Waverider.

Carter: Have you been careful with Kendra so far, Ray?

Uh yeah" said Ray

Caitlin: Is something wrong?

Savage is here and he visited the house," said Kendra.

Nate walks in

Okay people lets go over what we got so far." He said.

Kendra: Well, Savage doesn't think I recognize him, which means he won't try to kill me. He can't steal my powers before I've found them.

Also we have to find out why he's killing the townsfolk" said Ray as he starts eating the tuna surprise along with Mick

Alex: Are you two really eating that?

Mick: Gotta hand it to Savage. He makes one hell of a casserole.

Yes, well Mr. Snart and I, have been analyzing these forensic files." Said Rip

Snart: Which reveal nothing except Savage is an expert at making people disappear. How the hell is Barry good at this kind of stuff?

Usually I help him. Said Nate.

And I don't think savage is the one doing the killing." Said Nate.

Mick: I'm telling you guys. It's a serial killer who's been killing people in this town.

Nope, Mick it's something with feathers" said Nate.

Carter: That's impossible. I've been in the ship the entire time.

I'm not talking about you besides if it was you I'd be carrying a dagger feather. No the thing that attacked a man was something with black feathers." Said Nate as he held up a black feather

Kendra: A black feather?

Lisa: Do you two have a relative that you didn't tell us about?

Ha ha" said Kendra sarcasm laced in her voice.

Unless they have a bird monster cousin, with razor sharp talon that hurt like hell" said Nate.

Felicity: My guess is that this is someone with an incomplete version of Kendra and Carter's powers.

Yeah babe, I could tell when the dang thing tried clawing me, thankfully my it couldn't break through my armor." Said Nate

Linda: How did Savage even get his hands on Kendra and Carter's DNA?

Something tells me this is more mutation than DNA transfer" said Nate.

I had Gideon run a scan on the victims body which showed traces of silicate minerals." He continued

Stein: Is that what's causing the mutation?

I don't know. We don't have enough data to show valuable information but that's what I believe.

Mick: So what do we call these things? The Manhawks?

Basically, okay since Savage is going to have his hands full with his little cocktail party, it will give you and Raymond the chance to keep an eye on him and check around his house for things. Meanwhile Sara and Martin you can check out his office and other places in the Sanitarium to find anything you can about his restricted ward and what's he doing in it. And Rip could you and me talk in private?" Said Nate.

Rip: Very well. (he and Nate go somewhere private on the ship) So what are you going to yell at me for this time?

Not yell just talk. ( pulls out a file label 2147) I found this in the trash this morning. " said Nate.

Rip (sighs): I had a feeling that you would find out about that. 2147 is where Savage begins his rise to power.

Yes and it said you were gonna kill a kid before he became a tyrant. What talked you out of it?" Said Nate

Rip: The letter that you gave me. Hearing that Jonas and Miranda were alive convinced me that killing an innocent child would make me just as a monster as Savage is. And it would've made me no better then the Time King, who killed an innocent little girl.

Now that's talking like a true compassionate leader. Said Nate. Then he goes and puts the file through a shredder

Let's keep this between you and me" said Nate

Rip (disgusted with himself): Thank you. I'm actually glad that you replaced me as captain. If you didn't, I would've actually gone through with my cruel plan to kill Per Degaton. What the hell was I thinking when I made that file?!

You were too focused on revenge. It happens to the best of us." Said Nate

Rip: True. Revenge can make us do unthinkable things.

Which is why we must focus on the people we have around us. They help save us from that darkness" said Nate

Rip: You're right. Thank you for making this team better.

Hey a team is only as great as its members." Said Nate

Rip: True.

The two walk out. Nate then makes a duplicate and yawns.

Rip: Are you feeling tired right now?

Yeah that's why I made him. I spent half the entire night last night making the suits and the bio enhancers. So this guy will take care of stuff out here. I'm going to take a nap. Said Nate

Rip: Very well. (leaves to go to his room)

Nate goes to his room while the duplicate goes to handle things.

Nate's nap in his room took 30 minutes. After that, Lisa and Mick came in.

Lisa: So, Nate. I heard that you met a new girl

Don't worry, babe, she ain't becoming wife number 8" said Nate

Lisa: Good. But maybe me and Mick can go with you and Jax in case the Manhawks show up.

Mick: I got it all planned out. I'll be Nate and Jax's Daddy. Lisa can be Nate and Jax's Mommy.

Sorry but no can do. 1 because that would wierd the girls out before we can get information from them and 2 I'm pretty sure you'd scare them away, Mick" said Nate

Mick: Good point. But you can never be too careful with the Manhawks roaming around.

Yeah but I already have a plan." said Nate as he gets out of the bed and stretches.

" So Mick what do you think of my room?" asked Nate

Mick: It looks great!

Thanks, spent part of last night moving things around." said Nate

: Really? No wonder you took a nap. said Lisa

Yeah and I needed that nap. said Nate as he then snaps his fingers.

Mick: Wonder if Savage knows about you yet.

Nope because in my world Savage is completely erased from the timeline and we haven't met yet." said Nate as he snaps his fingers again and his clothes pop on him

Lisa: Well, I'm still worried that these Manhawks might grab you and Jax. And Jax might be vulnerable because Stein won't be with him.

That's exactly the plan. It goes like this. We talk with the girls on lovers lane. Jocks show up, we wrestle. The Manhawks show up and one attacks the jocks. We get back in the car, has trouble starting. Then two pop in front of us and it's Johnny and Tommy, they rip through the car, girls get scratched. Jax swerves them off and we get away start to come here. The corrupt sheriff shows up and eventually knocks us out taking us to Savage." said Nate

Mick: And we're going to have to rescue you? What if you and Jax end up becoming Manhawks?

I won't my body literally is immune to every toxin and poison no matter what it is. Besides who said I was gonna be going?" said Nate

Lisa: What do you mean?

I make a replicate of myself, have him go on the date. Then when he pops out of existence, I'll learn everything it learned." he said.

Mick: Sneaky. And do we still got to rescue Jax when he gets the Manhawk treatment?

Yes which is why when it happens, You, Snart Carter and Stein go in to get him. Along with me probably going to have to save Kendra from Savage

Lisa: You know Lenny's going to follow through on his threat to kill the sheriff, right?

Knowing Savage when he finds out Kendra has her powers, he's gonna release the Manhawk inside the facility, which when Rip get's caught by the sheriff, said sheriff gets killed by one of the manhawks. said Nate

Mick starts to get a little creeped out

Mick: If it weren't for the sheriff being racist and corrupt, I would feel sorry for him.

" Please your just pouting because you don't get to burn him" said Nate.

Nate moves his head to the side.

" Kendra Sara and the others are back" said Nate

Lisa: Wonder what they found.

Hmm. Seeing as how it's night already, he and Kendra teamed up to look inside Savage's house, with Ray using the ATOM suit to find something interesting in a chest inside Savage's secret room." said Nate

Mick: Is it a nuclear bomb?

No, and Rip and Snart are now leaving to go see what happened to the duplicate me and Jax." said Nate.

Mick and Lisa are starting to get really creeped out now.

Lisa: What the hell does the Sheriff even have to gain for serving Savage?

Don't know and now Rip and Snart are back. Hmm that took them only two minutes and 4.6742 seconds to bring back the girls." said Nate as he then walks out of the room with his hands behind his back with Mick and Lisa following.

They meet up with Rip and Snart:

Mick: What the hell happened?

Snart: The date went sour and ended with a Manhawk attack.

As I predicted said Nate as he walks over to the tv.

Rip: I just hope Ray and Kendra are having better luck.

They will be walking through those doors followed by Stein and Sara in 4.9 seconds said Nate not even turning around.

Ray, Kendra, Stein, and Sara walk through the doors.

Raymond in your front right pocket you have the amon dagger in it." said Nate still not turning around.

And Carter will be walking in with Caitlin, who has made a Manhawk cure, in 9.8 seconds" said Nate

Caitlin (walks in with Carter): You're right. I did make a Manhawk cure.

Carter: Now, all we need is a test subject.

Which means that in exactly 5 minutes and 0.0879 seconds Jefferson will be change into a Manhawk because of Vandal injecting him with liquid from a chunk of a Nth metal meteorite, which is the cause of our Manhawk problem" said Nate

Caitlin walks over to Nate suspiciously

Caitlin: Do you know all of this because of Paradox and Clockwork?

You could say that, my dear" said Nate.

Caitlin keeps a suspicious look on him

Caitlin (creeped out): Okay.

Stein: We need to find Jefferson. NOW!

Snart: Don't worry, Professor. Me, you, Carter, and Mick will get on that.

Caitlin: Make sure to knock Jax out so I can administer the antidote safely.

" I knew you'd all say that. Now you all will be getting ready to move out in 4 minutes and 3 seconds. And Alexandria will be walking in to ask what is going on in 4.6 seconds" said Nate.

Now everyone in the room is getting creeped out as Alex walks in

Alex (walks in): What the heck is going on?!

Mick: Jax got the Manhawk treatment. Me, Carter, Rip, and Snart are gonna get him back.

Caitlin: I also developed the cure to our Manhawk problem.

" Now, the real Nathaniel should be coming in. Now" said Nate as another Nate walks in

Nate: Hey, guys!

Snart (eyes wide): We've been talking to another duplicate?!

" Nope guys this is Clockwork in disguise, haven't you guys been wierded out by how he knows where people are and how long it takes for them to do something?" said Nate as he walks over to the other Nate who flashes in a blue light

Stein: It's an honor to meet you, Clockwork.

" The pleasures all mine, Mr. Stein." said Clockwork as he walks around in his true form. Danny Phantom Clockwork

" And my colleagues should be arriving in 2.5 seconds." said Clockwork

Mick: You mean Paradox, right?

Snart: Is he standing right behind me?

No, Leonard, I prefer doors instead of scaring others" said Paradox as he walks in with Eon. Alien force Paradox and Eon from Omniverse.

Leonard: Oh, thank God!  
Ray: Just wanted you three to know that Nate's been the best leader we've ever had!

They know Ray, their time walkers, they know everything that has happened and will happen even before you do. I can't believe you guys couldn't tell that wasn't me" said Nate

Caitlin: I might have had my suspicions.

Mick: Wait a minute. Where are the two girls that were with Jax and your duplicate?

Michael they are in the med lab with Gideon healing the lacerations they got from being attacked" said Eon

Linda (looks at Mick): Your real name is Michael?

I don't like being called Michael" said Mick

Snart: Of course not. That's why I call you Mick.

Mick: Thanks. Now let's work on getting Jax back.

Okay, Nathaniel should we tell them or should you? Considering we already know what you're gonna say." said Paradox

Sara: Maybe Nate should tell us team, Mick, you, Snart, Carter and Caitlin will go and try to deliver the cure to the infected teenagers and Jax. Sara you Rip, and Linda will take care of the Manhawks that escape when Vandal releases them. Kendra you go and try to sweet talk Vandal and try to kill him with the dagger. If things go wrong I race in and save you, is that good?" said Nate.

Stein: What about me?

Sorry Stein but without Jax you'll just get in the way, no offense." said Nate

Stein: None taken.

Paradox: Don't feel bad, Martin. You've already helped Sara in finding those files

And besides Professor, you get the chance to hang out with us, as the kids are saying these days, along with Miss Alexandria." said Eon

Stein: True.

Carter: Kendra.

Kendra: Yeah, Carter?

Carter (smirks): Kick Savage's ass for me!

Oh I will babe" she said.

" Now let's leave my college professor to talk with my other teachers and go" said Nate

Caitlin: Right!

Everyone leaves to storm Savage's hideout.

Before they leave the ship Nate stops them and walks in front of Kendra.

Kendra: Something wrong, Nate?

Gives her a silver bracelet.

Kendra: What's this for?

Press this button on it to let me know you need help." said Nate as he points to the red button on the bracelet.

Kendra: Ok. I'll remember that.

Okay team Fire and Ice wing, if the ManHawks escape the ground level notify us to have them get ready." said Nate

Snart: Gotcha, Captain.

Mick: Team Fire and Ice Wing rules!

Okay, it's hero time" said Nate

Paradox (smiles): Just like how Ben Tennyson always says it.

That's why I had the comms on, Professor" said Nate

Sara: What team are me, Rip, and Linda?

Team Monster Smackers, I'm Hawk Catcher while Kendra's codename will be Trojan Hawk." said Nate

Linda: Got it.

Kendra: It's time to put Savage down. Or at least try to anyway.

Okay team let's move out. said Nate

Everyone: Right!

 **Later at the Sanitarium.**

We see Snart's team set up in the basement.

Sara's team is set up inside the building in disguises.

Kendra is in Savage's office waiting for him.

Nate is set up outside waiting for the signal.

Everyone copy, Trojan hawk is in position" said Kendra.

Linda: This is Team Monster Smackers reporting.

Fire and ice wings are in position" said Caitlin.

Nate: This is Hawk Catcher. Is everyone ready?

Snart: One question first. Why isn't Raymond with us?

Because knowing him he's gonna try to get to Kendra first, before all this starts," said Nate

Kendra: Understood, Hawk Catcher. I'll let you know if my attempt to kill Savage messes up.

Right, Rip I want you to get Ray to Kendra if I can't get inside in time." Said Nate

Rip: Understood, Hawk Catcher.

Alright team let's do this thing" said Nate

Everyone else: Yes, sir!

They others move into position

Snart: Hope the Professor doesn't get pissed at us for roughing Jax up.

Eh try not to rough him up too much" said Nate.

Mick: Hope that corrupt sheriff does get killed by the Manhawks.

Oh believe me he will, if not I'll do it" said Nate

Snart: I hope he ends up like my b*** father!

Lenny, dial it down. Said Lisa.

Okay people, focus" said Nate

Sara: No Manhawks on our end.

Rip move Ray into position." Said Nate.

Linda: Rip, is Ray in your pocket?

What I meant is that Ray does a fake crazy and Sara has Rip move him into position." said Nate. Ray does as ordered and Rip moves him into position.

Lisa: Oh. I see.

Caitlin: Kendra, how are things on your end?

And when I say that I don't mean fake a joker insane monster crazy I mean mellowed out crazy Ray" said Nate

She's talking with Savage now" said Nate

Mick: I got a bad feeling about this.

Uh oh! Team Savage has Kendra at Knfe point! " said Nate

Sara: Oh crap. Nate, did Kendra call for help? If not, then Rip really needs to get Ray into position!

On the move now" said Rip.

Man hawks are free! I repeat, Manhawks are free!" Said Carter

Sara (fighting a Manhawk): Nate, should we use our new weapons on them?

Go ahead! But don't kill them remember these are innocent teenagers" said Nate as he makes his way through the doors.

Sara turns her new weapon into a laser pistol and shoots several Manhawks in the shoulders.

There's a lot more than what was said!" Said Sara.

Nate walks up to her.

Savage must've been in overdrive. Sara move back to the main office, protect the doctors and nurses" said Nate as he makes his way through the double doors

ara: Right! (runs back to the main office)

" Uh shiny, we found Jax" said Mick

Snart: And he's not in a good mood.

Try to stop him, Sara's got things covered on this end. " said Nate.

Rip, Ray what about you?" Asked Nate

Rip: We're almost there!

With the group fighting Jax

Carter grabs Jax and pins him to the ground.

Carter: Jax, I don't want to hurt you!

Come on, ice cube! " said Mick as he and Snart help Carter hold down Manhawk Jax.

Snart: Shouldn't we knock Jax out first?

Sorry Kid! Said Carter as he slugs Jax in the face knocking him out.

Mick: The Professor's gonna be pissed at us.

who cares, we got Jax knocked out." Said Caitlin as she spoke through the comms

Snart: Caitlin, are you close to our position?

Killer frost moving in" said Caitlin.

Carter: Better hurry. Jax could wake up any second!

Alright I'm here" said as she raced in

Mick: Good. Hurry up and cure Jax before more Manhawks show up.

Thankfully I made more of the cure." Said Caitlin as she injects the cure in Jax's neck.

Snart: How long will it take for the cure to take effect?

Few hours, Nate what do we do with Jax now?" Asked Caitlin

Nate: Get him back to the ship. And knock out and cure any Manhawks that you see on the way.

Nate Manhawk just killed the sheriff and it's about to kill us, could you hurry" said Ray.

Linda shot a light beam from her hands at the Manhawk.

Linda: That should buy Nate some time to get to us!

Nate appears in infront of them.

Good work babe, now for Kendra" said Nate

Sara: Hold that thought. (Turns weapon into a staff and knocks the Manhawk out) Now we can go rescue Kendra.

Nate speeds up.

Maybe it'll be better in our next life my love" said Savage as he goes to Kendra with knife just as Nate speeds in and blasts savage out the window with a lightning bolt.

With the Amon dagger

Nate: You alright?

Kendra: I'm fine. Just a little shaken up.

If everyone okay?" Asked Nate over the comma.

Mick headbutts a Manhawk.

Mick: We're fine! Just rounding up the remaining Manhawks.

Okay lock them back up in hall H so Caitlin can inject them with the cure." Said Nate.

Snart: Gotcha! (uses Cold Gun to freeze the wings of a Manhawk) My dad and Simmons were easier to deal with then these guys!

How many are left?" Asked Nate as he and Kendra and the others make their way through the hospital

Carter flies through the air while swinging his hammer at several Manhawks.

Carter: I actually lost count!

Well Linda ready for a speed hawk search and smash?" Asked Nate as he armors up.

Linda (smirks): Sounds like fun!

Ready, go!" Said Nate as the two speedsters speed off.

Mick knocks a Manhawk into the path of the two speedsters.

The two do a double uppercut knocking it out as they continue to speed through the Sanitarium

Caitlin freezes the wings of a Manhawk.

Caitlin: Sorry about that. But you won't need those wings when you get cured!

Nate races through and knocks it out.

The two continue to speed through to find any more manhawks and they rounded them all up in hall h knocked out

Snart: Caitlin, how many of the cure serums do you have?

Enough for all of them" she said as she goes to inject them all.

Nate and Linda race in.

Team, mission accomplished" said Nate

Rip: Well said.

Kendra: Except Savage got away.

With the Amon dagger" said Carter.

Snart: At least he got a taste of my brother in law's power.

And who said he has the dagger?" Said Nate as he opens a portal, sticks his right arm in it, and pulls out said dagger

Carter: You got the dagger back from him like that? Clever.

Yep, got it away from him as he was falling through the window.

Mick: You think Savage got killed temporarily from that fall?

From my lightning hitting him? Without a doubt." Said Nate as he dearmors

Ray: So what are we going to tell Gali?

Well Savage will be waking up in a few hours. So let's go home" said Nate

Mick: Right.

Sara: What about Jax and the other teens?

Well come morning they should be changing back." So guys, how did it feel doing a mission spy style?" Said Nate

Mick: It was awesome!

Snart: Like pulling a heist only good guy style.

First of many my friends, wait." Said Nate as he rushes back in and comes back outside holding the chunk of the Nth metal meteorite.

Carter: That's the meteorite.

Mick: So that's what caused this whole mess.

Did" said Nate as he crushes it.

Snart: Where's the rest of the meteorite?

Down on the lane where Tommy and Johnny Fuller were drag racing." Said Nate.

Linda: Should we try to find and destroy it?

Well we should, but why destroy the only thing that makes Savage mortal?" Said Nate

Kendra: Good point.

Sara: At least no more Manhawks will be made now.

Wait, the energy from the meteor makes him mortal?" Asked Carter

Nate: Yep.

How did you find that out?" Said Kendra.

Rip: I would like to know that as well.

When Savage attacked in my world, I noticed that a meteorite in a museum he went to retrieve that staff of his, it made it possible to make him feel pain, and he scramed the moment my team found that out." Said Nate as he remembered one of his fights with Savage

Caitlin: That information could come in handy.

Yes which is why I gave you weapons crafted from pure Nth metal" said Nate.

" Now any of you can kill Savage" said Nate.

Mick: So you're saying that me and Snart's new toys can kill Savage?

Yes, each weapon gives off Nth metal energy, so we can kill Savage at anytime." Said Nate as they now get to the forest.

Snart: Savage really has a reason to be scared now.

Yes, but let's worry about that later now, let's check up and Stein and Jax" said Nate as the group enters the Waverider

Caitlin: Professor, how's Jax doing?

He's doing fine, Caitlin, your time walker friends are very nice, Nathan" said Stein.

Nate: Of course they are, Martin.

Caitlin: Is Jax awake right now?

" yeah, he is and has a monster headache" said Jax as he walks in.

Ray: Hey, Jax. How are you feeling?

Like I said monster headache" jax repeated

Carter: Sorry about knocking you out.

Yeah that I remembered" said Jax.

Martin remembers something and reaches into his pocket and pulls out two letters.

Rip: Are those more letters?

Yes, they came in while you were gone, ones addressed to me while the other is for Nathan" said Stein.

Linda: What do they say?

Haven't checked, I didn't want to be nosey and go through Nathan's mail, but mine showed that Clarissa and Lily now have powers." Said Martin.

Caitlin: Is it from another Partiicle Accelerator explosion?

No apparently inside Allen Industries they were working on ways to control the weather and fix global warming, when the machine exploded and now Clarissa is like me and Jefferson except can control water by herself while Lily can control the elements." Said Stein.

Snart: Good to know. Nate, what does your letter say?

Well let's see" said Nate as Stein gives him his letter and he opens and reads it.

Jax: Thanks for saving me, guys.

Sara: No problem. But where are Peggy and Betty?

Back home and happy with Tommy and Johnny" said Nate as he continues to read the letter.

Lisa: What does the letter say? Are things okay back at home?

Jax... your father is alive" said Nate.

Jax: What?!

Apparently my duplicate back home went and revived your father." Said Nate.

Jax (smiles): This is great! I should hug your duplicate the next time I see him!

Stein: Your father will be very proud when he hears about what you've accomplished at my side. Like taking down Hewitt for instance.

Take all the credit why don't you Grey" said Jax.

Who's Hewitt" asked Alex.

Caitlin: A guy that was originally going to replace Ronnie in the Firestorm Matrix.

Jax: But he went psycho and tried to kill me and Caitlin.

Oh I remember him all right" said Nate as he continues to read the letter.

Snart: What else does the letter say?

I'm a big brother again" said Nate as he shows them a picture of his mother Nora holding a baby girl with his dad, Barry and Jr. in it.

Linda and Lisa: Aww! She's so cute!

Her name is Alexandria Sara Allen. " said Nate

Alex: Her name reminds me of well, me and Sara.

Sara: I agree with that statement.

That was the point, I believe" said Nate as he puts the letter in his pocket.

Caitlin: Think we should go visit them back home?

That's the plan, team strap in. We're going home" said Nate

Ray: Right. To Infinity and Beyond! he said as he races to his seat.

Haircut, you're not Buzz Lightyear" said Mick getting in his seat.

Ray: Sorry. Just wanted to say that.

Nate laughs as he engages the Waveriders thrusters

Linda: I wonder what else changed while we were gone?

Lets see. Gideon, take us home, please" said Nate

Gideon: Right away, sir.

A portal opens up and the Waverider goes through it

 **End!**

 **That took a lot longer that I thought it would. So people leave a review, tell what you think and what would you like to see in the next chapter.**


End file.
